Kaishi Ningen
by Rutabi
Summary: una enfermedad que cambio su vida, se alejo de todo para cobrar venganza pero sera mas dificil cuando dos venganzas se enfrenten una a otra.lean esta historia de como una enfermedad mortal puede ser dirijida por el sentimiento del amor capitulo 8 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas las personas que se encuentran en este foro de Ranma ½ ,a mi me fascina Ranma y yo me suscribí para además de leer hacer mis propias historias de este anime ya que no tiene un final oficial y eso me inspira a escribir de este. Yo tengo un fic de inuyasha que hice para probar mi escritura y creo que estoy lista para integrarme aquí así que espero que disfruten de esta historia que tratare de actualizar muy rápido.

A todas mis amigas de esta página les agradecería su apoyo con esta historia y agradecería a todo lector que me siguiera cualquier comentario en el botón de REVIEW se admiten anónimos.

Esta historia no lo hago con fines de lucro solo por diversión personal tomando los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi así que disfrútenlo.

Simbología

-habla de personajes-

¨tono irónico¨

**Flashback**

_Lugares o sucesos importantes o cambios de escena_

atte:Rutabi de Saotome

_**Kaishi Ningen**_

Capitulo 1 

Aire, un elemento que te mantiene en pie en este mundo, que entra y sale de tu cuerpo sin siquiera notarlo; hay muchas personas que no les interesa, lo malo a mi me importaba más bien lo quería devuelta.

Yo era presente de una situación espantosa fuera de sí, gracias a esta iba perdiendo mi vida. Son tres pasos que te llevan a la destrucción y se harán presentes el resto de tus días y cuando quieran.

Primer paso la conciencia, empiezas a sentir que tus parpados se cierran sin razón alguna, por mas esfuerzo no se abren. No sabes que sucede solo notas oscuridad, ningún ruido llega a ti solo estas tú en ese desolado lugar.

Segundo paso el dolor, este es el que más te aterra pierdes el control de tus pulmones solo sientes tu garganta cerrarse, obtienes un frustrante ardor en el pecho y ya no puedes respirar con facilidad y empiezas a asfixiarte. Tratas de moverte para que alguien te vea pero no pasa nada, solo sigue y aumenta con velocidad.

Tercer y último paso; desesperación y asfixia son el paso mortal. Los otros dos parecen que suceden en segundos pero este empieza a durar horas con el trascurso de los ataques son largas y agotan te porque el dolor se apodera en tu nariz y ahora directo en tus pulmones. no puedes respirar ni inhalar o exhalar ,sientes que el mundo se te viene abajo, dejas de pensar mientras tanto algo se escucha con fuerza y repetitivo; un palpite constante ,este sale de lo único que sobrevivirá hasta el momento crucial ,de mi corazón.

Mi único acompañante será el hasta la muerte, la idea principal era que parara en los pocos ataques pero no, yo era más fuerte y quedaba una gran razón para que siguiera vivo; él amor.

Cuando el perteneciente de mi corazón estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo cesar yo estaría dispuesta a cumplir y dejar que todo se acabe.

Pasa cada día, en cualquier minuto, desde hace 5 años, no tiene fecha límite pero lo que se perfectamente es que cuando llegue el último ataque estaré lista para esperar con tranquilidad el último Kaishi Ningen.

**Nerima hace 5 años**

Yo me encontraba caminando a un paso lento con la cabeza hacia abajo por las calles de la ciudad, en realidad no había cambiado pero con el paso del tiempo aparecía algo nuevo. Se me veía con mi cara de tristeza y soledad que había adquirido con los últimos meses. Había muchos causantes para esta reacción, uno era nuestra situación económica.

Empezamos a tener problemas monetarios en la casa así que tuvimos que ponernos ¨todos a trabajar, mi padre y el tío Genma no hacían mucho ya que no tenían ningún oficio pero empezaron a dar clases e entretenimiento para niños en casa y parque. Hacían shows del domador de pandas, era vergonzoso pero como no revelaban sus nombres y gracias a eso no teníamos problemas. El dojo solo tienes pocas personas pero les pagan lo justo por las clases.

Kasumi nos ayudaba un poco mandándonos dinero ya que estaba casada y con un bebe recién nacido, entendíamos perfectamente que tenía que cuidarlo y que no podía descuidarlos por nosotros así que aceptábamos lo poco que podía darnos.

Nabiki con sus negocios y ahorros empezó a colaborar, prácticamente ella traía más dinero a la casa que todos; da un 60% de sus ganancias para nuestros alimentos y necesidades pero obvio no daría más hasta que estuviéramos en crisis pero ayudaba bastante y no me enojaba.

La tía Nodoka se empeño en vender pasteles, nadie sabía que era buena repostera pero le iba bien con su negocio. Le costaba obtener el material pero podía conseguir 500 al mes y eran bastante buenos para las comidas de la casa.

Yo, tuve que ponerme a trabajar exacto desde que cumplí los 18 empecé a ser sustituta en un jardín de niños que se encontraba algo alejado de casa pero muy cerca de mi escuela así que no tenia dificultad de llegar a divertido pasarla con los pequeños, no soy maestra pero se enseñar lo necesario. Cuando no necesitan de mi capacidad ayudo en la limpieza de la escuela o soy ayudante para las maestras de maternal.

Me pagan bien exactamente 1000 a la quincena extrañamente Nabiki me supera y sin tener que hacer mucho, según ella es un ¨gran esfuerzo pero yo no lo creo. Aunque después de todo no estamos tan agobiados con eso.

Otra de las razones de mi comportamiento es Ranma Saotome, el no hace casi nada para ayudar con el asunto se la pasa peleando, según esto el ¨colabora¨ con Nabiki ya que por el se hacen las apuestas y cree que con eso ayuda. Para colmo sus tres prometidas se enteraron de la situación así que como buenas ¨amigas que son le dan a Ranma una pequeña comisión de sus ganancias en sus trabajos. No me interesa porque nadie acepta el dinero, Nabiki dice que somos unos idiotas en no aceptarlo pero nadie le hace que kodachi es la que aporta mas pero son más problemas que el dinero que le da. Lo que más me fastidia es que él se guarda ese dinero, como si lo necesitara. No puedo reclamar nada ya que son sus asuntos.

Pero todo eso es lo menos, lo que me duele es lo que el hace. Unos meses antes el se la pasa evitándome, huyendo de mi.

Cuando llego a comer él se retira en minutos, cuando puedo acompañarlo a casa él se va con sus amigos o con sus prometidas, casi ya no se encuentra en casa; tengo que admitir que ahora que se la pasa más con ellas no son celos los que siento, si no tristeza, me siento pésima sabiendo que Ranma está por elegir a una de ellas y sin prestarme atención. Trato de hablar con él y literalmente me ignora solo me hace gestos o sonidos para responder, ya ni siquiera peleamos porque si él me dice algo yo replico y él se va.

Lo que no tolero es que cuando voy a entrenar y me ve entrar se para, toma sus cosas para irse pero antes de hacerlo me dice un comentario que me ofende y me hace sentir un maldito insecto, son esas cosas como.-¨eres demasiado débil aun, no entiendo porque sigues practicando¨,¨creo que jamás podrás crecer porque sigues igual¨ó ¨eres una boba y amargada su expresión era horrible ya que expresaba desprecio o lastima. Todo eso me hería porque tenía toda la razón. Él lo notaba, yo sabía que seguía siendo débil no aumentaba mi velocidad o fuerza con el paso de los años, lo de mi cuerpo también seguía siendo pequeña y algo plana no tenia los cuerpos de todas las demás y eso me repugnaba de mi. Lo de amargada y boba eso en parte era porque ya no tenía tantas amigas, no me seguían todos los chicos como antes y solo me enfocaba en mi aprendizaje no salía a divertirme o hacia algún pasatiempo solo era=colegio-trabajo-tarea-entrenar-dormir la cosa era que no me sentía con ánimos de salir a ¨divertirme¨.

Luego me entere que Ranma le despertaron las hormonas ya que coqueteaba con el mundo entero pero ahora era sin la bandita mágico, ahora era con toda intensión, me comía por dentro eso que él hacía y enfrente de mí.

Luego todos los que sufrían de maldiciones se curaron por un incidente que paso en un recorrido grupal y ahora todos eran diferentes los chicos habían crecido y fortalecido rápidamente mas Ranma era ahora mucho más alto, su cara más varonil, su cuerpo mejor delineado y duro era insoportable eso porque me sentía una pulga alado suyo. Lo peor es que chicas como Shampoo también se curaron y se desarrollaron mas era una competencia que ya tenía ganadoras, bueno no exactamente pero yo estaba afuera obligatoriamente.

Mientras pensaba en eso por las calles no me percate que pasaba por el café del gato pero una campanita de una bicicleta me despertó de mis pensamientos volteé la mirada y ahí estaba ella la chica de cabellos purpuras enfrente mío con una cara de superioridad-hola Akane-

Yo levante la vista con algo de ¿pena? creó que si sentía pena de mi delante de Shampoo ahora ya que era hermosa y deslumbrante y yo asquerosa-hola-

-oye Akane tu saber que Ranma y yo apunto de casarnos ¿Verdad?-sentí que el corazón se me habría en ese instante era como si toda ilusión se muriera por dentro. Me sentía desecha aunque un duro golpe le gano a mi tristeza interior ya que no lo mostraba, vi que estaba pisando mi pie con su bicicleta-o no lo sabías lo siento-yo empecé a enojarme no lo había hecho desde hace meses enteros era algo anormal ahora.

Ella comenzó a reír me enfurecí me llenaron los celos y la rabia. No lo soporte mas sentí que algo se rompió en mi interior por eso solo conteste tonterías que me llevaron a mi destrucción-enserio porque Ranma y yo ya estamos juntos-volteé a verla a los ojos y me dio la impresión de verla asustada y desconcertada-si Shampoo yo ya soy mujer de Ranma me hice de él en cuerpo y alma-mi tono era con mucha acides. No soportaría otro ¨comentario de ella y de nadie más.

-eso no ser cierto-retrocedió quitando su maldita bicicleta de mi pie derecho y yo empecé a avanzar

-si lo es Shampoo, creo que Ranma ya no será completamente tuyo-solo vi que brotaban lagrimas de ella, no pensaba afectarla así pero se lo merecía .perdió el equilibrio de su bici y yo me adelante por un lado de ella-adiós Shampoo se me hace tarde pero tengo que decirte que fue estupendo estar con él-empecé con un paso mas ágil para alejarme de ahí dejando a la ¨pobre¨ Shampoo des consolable.

Después de unos minutos me pregunte – [que estoy haciendo? Voy a meterme en problemas]-era cierto yo no era así pero el amor que siento a Ranma me descontrolo o quizá era mi orgullo? La verdad me dio un poco de miedo así que empecé a correr para olvidarlo y no darle más importancia, ya no podía retractarme.

_En el jardín de niños_

Todos estaban armando sus pequeños juguetes de palitos de madera, se veían alegres y tiernos yo los ayudaba y me reía con ellos. Empezaba a amar a los pequeños eran algo que me hacía sentirme feliz por unas horas.

Sonó el timbre y empezaron a salir como locos, era hora del receso la cosa era que luego tenían que hacer educación física así que estaban muy emocionados. Me quede recogiendo unas cuantas cosas también empecé a borrar el pizarrón con tranquilidad en eso oí como empezaban a gritar mi nombre con fuerza no había duda era Ranma.

Salí rápido para verlo por si el venia a visitarme no quería hacerlo esperar y cuando me detecto se dirigió a mi e entro a el salón haciéndome a un lado con el hombro en eso sabia perfecto que estaba furioso así que suspire y cerré la puerta no entendía porque me había hecho ilusiones, me dirigí a las cortinas para cerrarlas también por si empezaban sus gritos-¿Qué se te ofrece Ranma?-pregunte volviendo a recoger cosas del piso.

-me gustaría saber ¿qué diablos te sucede?-su tono era alto pero con disgusto. Yo lo mire con inocencia ya que no tenía idea que me decía.

-que me suecede ¿de que?-termine y tire todo a la basura aun sin mirarlo otra vez, me acerque al pizarrón y borre lo que faltaba.

-no te hagan la idiota, ¿Qué paso con Shampoo?-eso me puso estática al parecer se había enterado. Me aterraba saber que haría regañarme, humillarme, insultarme, o quizá decirme que lo que decía Shampoo era cierto eso me estrujaba por dentro.

-a eso ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunte tenía que saber que sabia para no meter la pata.

-nada solo me bofeteo y me dijo que era un cualquiera que me podía quedar con la escuincla de Akane Tendo-eso me hizo reventar apreté el borrador con tanta fuerza que se me durmió la mano deje de borrar y volteé a verlo.

-y ¿Por qué crees que yo lo dije algo?-lo encare sin cambiar mi fría expresión.

-porque te menciono-se quedo pensando un momento y luego saco una risa ironica-jaja que idiota soy-yo lo mire extrañada no entendía la gracia del asunto-como vas a decirle algo eres muy débil para contestarle algo tan hiriente a Shampoo-se cruzo de brazos y siguió riendo. Me altere me hizo querer matarlo así que me decidí a demostrarle a lo que soy capaz.

-eso crees?-le dije con molestia solo se seco las lagrimas de su risa y me asintió con la cabeza-si Akane eso creo-yo me retorcí por dentro, cómo pensaba eso de mi? Así que rodé el escritorio y me puse enfrente del.

-pues que crees ya no sabes nada de mi porque si le dije algo-lo mire con enfado pero no le afecto cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y me dijo-a sí que le dijiste?-trague en seco lo mire y lo dije sin dejar de apartar mi mirada de los zafiros que tenia por ojos-le dije que me había vuelto tu mujer y que no serias completamente suyo-el bajo los brazos con una cara de asombro-se lo dije porque me harta que me este humillando por todos lados-me volteé empecé a tomar mis cosas.

_Silencio _

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-su tono era amargo con enojo y no comprendía esperaba más risa o quizá un comentario arrogante volteé con timidez y su rostro estaba fruncido y enfurecido.

-no me pasa nada tenía que defenderme-le dije alzando la voz y cuando ya acomode los papeles se acerco demasiado a mi poniendo frente a frente con él, su cuerpo perfecto me rodeaba me sentía pequeña y indefensa a eso.

-por tu ¨defensa me buscare problemas con ella y la anciana, maldita sea Akane-azoto un manotazo en el escritorio haciendo una grieta en este. se separo poniendo su mano en la cabeza en muestra de preocupación.

Yo no esperaba eso, se preocupo por el antes que yo o empezó su preocupación antes que su arrogancia. Me dolio, primero me sentí feliz al escucharlo afuera buscándome me sentí en la nubes pero ahora la razón me hacía sentirme una miserable era algo que no soportaría.

Se puso de espalda y me dijo-Akane-yo levante mi vista con esfuerzo-mas te vale que no me hayas metido en problemas o lo hagas-eso me dio como una daga en mi corazón me sentí destruida-oíste?-baje la mirada con mi estado de shock.

Me sentí desvanecer que mi corazón ya no existía, que había un hueco vacio ahí me sentí con dolor, trsiteza, ira, y desilusión entonces los sentimientos me hicieron perder el control otra vez haciendo que lagrimas brotaran de mi sin conciencia-está bien Ranma no te preocupes ¡jamás! volveré a meterme en tu vida otra vez- tome mis cosas y salí corriendo.

Tenía que huir a un lugar donde estuviera solo y con paz para pensar en que debía de hacer ahora. Rápido vino a mi mente el lugar en donde nadie me encontraría y estaría yo con paz y mi inmensa tristeza, tenía que apurarme si no quería cuestionamiento por parte de los espectadores de mi gran llanto.

Era un bosque que se hallaba atrás del furinkan como a unas 5 cuadras así que eran un kilometro desde el kínder hasta alla, pero no era cualquier bosque dentro del estaba mi lugar secreto, mí paz y fuerza el Sakura Amai Mori.

_Continuara…_

Por ahora explique el problema y algo que será el punto clave de todo así que por favor no se olviden de esta historia porque para la que sigue empezara el clímax de esta gran aventura

Gracias a todos

Hasta pronto

Se lo dedico a mis tres ídolos: Sakura y naomi Saotome, madame de la fere-du vallon, anonima999.

Y a todos los lectores y amigos de esta página.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno cumpliendo mi propósito de actualizar rápido aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de mi primer fic de Ranma .gracias a las personitas que están leeyendolo, mis faltas de ortografía perdónenme la vida cuando lo reviso está bien y luego no me harta. Cualquier corrección, felicitación, regaño o demuestra de intriga en REVIEW por favor (se aceptan anónimos).

Esta historia no es con fines de lucro solo por diversión personal y tomo los personajes de Rumiko-sensai que espero que termine este gran anime t-t por favor Rumiko.

Simbología

-habla de personajes-

¨comentarios irónicos¨

**Flashback**

_Cambios de escena_

[Pensamientos]

_Kaishi Ningen_

Capitulo 2

Seguía corriendo, veía mi destino más cerca ahora, sentía que si empezaba a alentar el paso me caería ya que mis piernas temblaban como si no tuvieran huesos. Me sostuve del primer árbol que había y sabia era la mejor opción que había hecho si no me hubiera caído en segundos. Ahora estaba en un bosque común y corriente alejado de la ciudad.

Me faltaba poco así que empecé a sostenerme de cada árbol que encontraba, mí cara estaba hinchada del llanto no podía ni parpadear bien por eso tenía mi rostro directo al piso, no quería ni ver el sol. En eso sentí un pequeño olor a dulce; había llegado.

Tome el ultimo árbol que tenía en vista, volte y ahí estaba un lugar rosa y dulce. Un bosque escondido en otro bosque pero este tenía solo arboles de Sakura no era conocido por lo lejano que estaba por eso se encontraba desolado.

Empecé a retomar el paso con tranquilidad me fui adentrando en el, mire hacia arriba, vi que los arboles tenían unas hermosas jóvenes flores pero cuando una cayo con delicadeza en mi mano recordé como encontré ese lugar y se volvió tan especial.

**Flashback**

Yo estaba huyendo de Ranma ya que me había peleado con él como antes pero en mi camino vi que había pétalos de Sakura en el piso, eso me extraño; giré la cabeza a mi alrededor no me encontraba en un lugar conocido pero a lo lejos distinguía el furinkan no me preocupe mucho. Por la ciudad no había muchos de estos árboles por eso seguí el rastro de estos, para ver de donde provenían.

Me encamine y vi un bosque cualquiera algo frondoso aunque la ventisca parecía venir de ¿adentro?, me pareció algo inusual y empecé a dirigirme hacia allí .La briza me hizo sentir un olor dulce, mire una luz algo rosada en el centro de todo. Al acercarme vi un lugar hermoso lugar pero gracias al invierno se estaba destruyendo.

Entonces lo mire con ilusión jamás había apreciado algo parecido. Después vi un árbol enorme que trataba de luchar contra el frio, se veía más repleto que los otros, era esplendido.

Me senté debajo del ya que me había cansado de caminar. Tenía que reponerme para encaminarme a casa pero en eso una flor cayó en mi regazo, lo tome con delicadeza como si fuera cristal, era suave parecía que no había nada en mi mano pero ahí estaba; sonreí pensé que eso era una señal-[no seas boba Akane no existen esas cosas]-pero la ventisca me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos pero en vez de frio sentí un calor en el pecho me dio algo de escalofríos pero, era agradable la sensación.

Admire por última vez el pétalo ya que se fue volando por el viento-[este puede ser un buen lugar para estar sola y con paz]-sonreí para mí. Me levante me arregle el uniforme arrugado.

Cuando me encontraba por entrar al otro bosque que lo cubría voltee a mirarlo por última vez-[regresare para ver como florecen otra vez]-.

**Fin flashback**

Me encontraba en ese lugar ya repleto de flores que acababan de florecer eran pequeñas y dulces. Observe el gran árbol, guardé la flor en mi bolsillo del pantalón porque tenía mi delantal de maestra, la escuela me pedía vestimenta formal. Me acerque a él y me resbale por el tronco para caer sentada con mi recuerdo de hace un rato.

Cerré los ojos y empezó a pasear mis dedos por el césped-[diablos, todo cambio demasiado. ¿Qué hice para ser infeliz? Si solo fuera fácil arrancármelo del corazón]-hice unos puños del pasto por el enfado que me causaba eso.

-[el cambio… y yo también, después de que se curó de la maldición]-solté el pasto pero unos se pegaron en mis palmas. Levante la mirada para observar las copas de los arboles-[a lo mejor todo hubiera sido mejor si no se hubiera curado]-por un momento se oyó posesivo y egoísta pero eso fue la causa de todo esto, me castigaba por el pensamiento pero no podía cambiarlo-nuestro cambio es inevitable-

El viento empezó a mover los arboles y con ello mi cabello.

-[tengo que cambiar, volveré a tener fuerza y felicidad, me convertiré en alguien que no puedan vencer fácilmente…pero no puedo hacerlo aquí ya nadie me tomaría enserio.]-puse la vista hacia enfrente, recordé que me habían llegado unas propuestas de universidades de otras ciudades-por ahí podría comenzar-si claro! Era la solución perfecta, podía seguir con mi vida y recuperarme de todo esto.

No había duda me iría a estudiar a otro lugar para olvidarme de él y volver a ser yo. Pensé en mis escasas opciones y me acorde de una en Shizuoka me ofrecían beca del 50% con dormitorio, sólo me tendría que preocupar de mis alimentos y el otro 50% .Todo estaba resuelto acabando este bimestre y me iría para volver a ser una persona con dignidad y fuerza.

_En la casa Tendo_

-¿Qué?no puedes irte hija mía, no por favor-lloraba mi padre a mares como si fuera a irme a otro planeta y me tenia presa con sus brazos en mis piernas.

-¿Por qué quieres irte tan lejos Akane?-comento mi tía Nodoka

-lo que sucede es que me han ofrecido una muy buena propuesta en la universidad de Shizuoka además no está lejos, piensen que será poco tiempo y para mi bien ya es difícil tomar la decisión les pido que me ayuden en esto-dije con una cara que demostraba ternura esperaba que con eso me ayudaran y se conmovieran.

-está bien hija tienes razón-se seco la lagrimas mi padre y mis tíos asintieron. Sonreí pero al ver a Nabiki con una seriedad que me aturdía era sofocante y me ponía muy nerviosa. No decía nada.

-y ¿Qué pasara con el compromiso de Ranma y Akane?-dijo mi tío con sus brazos cruzados y viendo a mi padre-cierto ¿Qué piensan hacer Akane? ¿ya hablaste con Ranma?-todos me vieron era obvio que querían oír algo así como ¨si, nos vamos a casar y se irá conmigo o algo por el estilo ya que mi tío y papa tenían un brillo de esperanza y mi tía una sonrisa .

-pues si lo hablamos. Solo aclaro que no detendrá mi decisión esa causa por eso Ranma y yo decidimos que rompiéramos el compromiso y buscáramos un método para la unión de las escuelas ya que el ni yo queremos detener la vida del otro-mi tía estaba con una cara de tristeza y mi padre y tío Genma llorando y abrazándose como acostumbran.

Nabiki solo me veía; me daba mucha impotencia saber que pensaba Nabiki pero no hablo en todo caso.

Estaba algo triste tengo que admitir pero no me retractaría, la decisión estaba hecha. Solo veía a un punto indefinido cuando alguien rompió el incomodo momento.

-yo sé cómo arreglar lo del dojo sin tener que arruinar el plan de mi hermanita-se oyó la voz femenina de Nabiki al fin, me quede en incertidumbre igual que todos y todos teníamos los ojos bien abiertos como si quisiéramos estar muy atentos a que decia, dio un suspiro. Esperaba que no fuera algo que me complicara aunque no estuviera cerca ya que no quería juegos ni menos mas compromisos con el-en la actualidad ya existen trámites para casos parecidos podemos hacer algo así-dijo Nabiki con una ceja levantada acompañada de su mirada de astucia.

-pero hija, eso debe de costar mucho ¿no?-es cierto, las cosas de ese tipo eran muy caras que en años podríamos pagarla-de ¿Dónde sacaremos tanto capital?-pregunto con una mano en su barbilla mi pobre tía.

-no se preocupen yo me encargare de pagarlo-yo me congele ¿Cómo que ella lo iba a pagar? Ella nunca pagaría por esto, pero reaccione al oír a mi padre decir-hija te adoro, no sabes qué buena y bondadosa eres-yo solo la vi ella me miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado-gracias agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo y solo hice una inclinación y ella asintió.

Terminando de comer todos se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares diarios pero como de costumbre él no estaba así que había…¨paz¨ si así se le puede decir. Mi hermana me tomo la mano y me arrastro a mi cuarto. Era obvio que iba a decir algo porque cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió las cortinas. Mientras yo estaba prácticamente aventada en mi cama.

-akane, tenemos que hablar-mi espina dorsal se erizo pensé que ella sabia la verdad, sabía que mentía y tengo que admitir me disgustaba hacerlo pero si ella me tratara de decir la verdad tendría que hacerlo.

-¿de que Nabiki? Oye no tenias que jalarme-me sobe mi brazo y mi cara expresaba disgusto ella se sentó y suspiro al mismo tiempo quedando frente a mí.

-lo siento, quisiera…solo tenía que hacerte saber que tienes mi apoyo en todo-me miro con absoluta seriedad pero con mucha confianza o eso era lo que expresaba.

Yo solo la vi con rareza-¿a qué te refieres?-no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

-se muy bien que sucede con Ranma-eso me helo ¿Cómo que ya sabía? ¿Que sabia? ¿Como sabia? La vi y ella se rio un poco pero después se puso alado de mi y se acostó en la cama con los brazos tras su nuca-se que Ranma se apuesto mas mujeriego y engreído que antes también se cómo te está tratando y no me gusta para nada-su expresión cambio a una de enojo y solo agache la cabeza con tristeza ya que era cierto él era ahora algo así.

-por eso te ayudare con lo que sea, sí es necesario a irte a ese lugar cueste lo que cueste-se sentó y me tomo el hombro me sentía muy feliz ya que sabía que mi hermana estaría conmigo, las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos acompañando a una sonrisa de medio lado-pero me tendrás que decir que planeas para hacerlo bien-las dos dimos una risita y yo asentí secando mis ojos.

Le platique que tenía en mente ella me ayudo a elaborar un plan mas detallado. Lo que acordamos fue no decir nada a Ranma por si se interponía, le diríamos a mi padre y a los tíos que no mencionaran nada para no entristecer a mí o a los demás. Mi padre me ayudaría con el cambio de ciudad. Ella y mi tío se concentrarían en los tramites que ella pagaría me dijo que lo hacía por mí y mi felicidad en cambio no haría nada en absoluto. Entonces después de 4 años yo regresaría para quedarme aquí a retomar mi vida con una nueva visión o algo así dijo ella.

Ella había madurado y hablaba de esa forma tan filosófica.

Se retiro de mi habitación dejándome sola recostada en mi cama con una sonrisa. Sabía que ella estaría conmigo y que me quería. Todo saldría bien.

Pasaron los días, eran 31 días para alejarme y todo iba bien pero diferente mi padre y yo ya teníamos casi todo solo faltaba mi refugio que tenía que usar como hogar durante 4 años, Nabiki estaba con los tramites de el dojo y mi tío Genma igual, me dijeron que era posible que tardara meses a mi no me importaba mientras no tuviera que pasar atada e el de por vida todo estaría bien. Mi tía Nodoka estaba ayudándome dándome apoyo, entendía que si iba a después separarme de los Saotome y planear venganza con Ranma la dañaría pero aunque no querría unirme más con ella no podía ella tenía un instinto maternal que no pasaba por desapercibido aunque también me decía que hablaría con Ranma para que estuviera junto a mi siempre y como fuera, no me gustaba eso pero no podía negárselo.

Después venia los datos curiosos y extraños, uno kodachi se había ido de Nerima al parecer kuno la mando lejos de aquí ya que se entero que su hermanita le daba dinero a su ¨amado¨, no se exactamente donde esta pero lejos es seguro.

Después Ukyo se había unido mas conmigo, como ella también veía el comportamiento de Ranma entendía aunque ella aun lucha por el, ahora platicábamos mas y sabíamos mas una de la otra parecía más amiga mía que de Ranma. Ya no le daba dinero y eso si Ryoga ahora andaba de Casanova con ukyo ya que estaba mucho tiempo en el uchanns.

Shampoo seguía dolida ahora iba mínimo 1 vez al mes a china ya no la veíamos mucho pero cuando lo hacia su cara era de tristeza profunda me sentía mal parecía sin vida pero no me culpaba del todo Ranma no hacia nada. A pesar de eso ella y él se entendían a escondidas pero ya no tan ¨amorosamente¨ como antes.

Ranma era el cambiado ya me trataba mucho mas, ahora trataba de hablar conmigo entre clases, ya no veía tanto a sus prometidas veía más a Shampoo que a todas, sus admiradoras ya no tenían alas para acosarlo aunque seguían una que otra. Me acompañaba a casa a veces cuando se lo permitia, al entrenar se quedaba a observar un momento, no decía ya nada desagradable solo sus comentarías de siempre con el mismo tono de burla de antes, se encontraba mas en casa y después de todo era más delicado conmigo y no iba al jardín de niños por pena a lo ocurrido creo pero eso si llamaba todo el tiempo para saber de mí, me enteraba por mi súper amiga Hikari recepcionista del kínder.

Yo también cambie no permitiría que el mes que quedaba me pisotearan más; cambie poco a poco era algo fría pero no tanto mi sonrisa solo se veía entre mis amigas, los chicos ya volvía a rondarme no me gustaba mucho eso pero regresaban mis amigos y me gustaba solo eso, mis castigos empezaron otra vez como antes y además ahora yo era la que se alejaba de Ranma desapercibidamente ya que era eso mi objetivo aunque él no me lo permitía era hartarte.

Todo esto lo especulaba con tranquilidad en el palco de mi recamara donde se apreciaba Nerima; faltaban 5 días para mi partida era poco tiempo para irme pero era lo mejor, pensé en ir a recorrer mi ciudad por última vez pero me resigne decidí hacerlo mañana en la mañana mientras iría a ¨correr¨.Pensaba hacer que Ranma creyera que ese día seria normal.

Mientras sacaba la maleta metí toda mi ropa, bueno alguna ya que hice un acomodo y si quería un aspecto diferente tenía que dejar cosas metí solo un poco de ella, mis pertenencias estaban ya adentro y deje colgando el vestido que me pondría mañana.

Mire a todos lados por si dejaba algo y vi el sobre que descansaba en mi escritorio lo tome saque el dinero de este. Pedí mi liquidación de mi empleo y gracias a eso me hicieron una despedida por esas dos cosas recaude como mas de 5000 yens mas los ahorrado por mi tenía entre 10,000 yens o algo mas además según Nabiki y padre me mandarían dinero cada mes.

Después de contarlo lo metí al sobre, cerré y lance a la mochila y gire para encontrarme con un retrato que me recordaba a él; Ranma Saotome.

Lo tome entre mis manos, observé a toda mi familia y amigos juntos felices después de esa aventura. Recordé ese suceso y pensé que en esa foto se apreciaba la sonrisa que alguna vez tuve para después al otro extremo estuviera él con su perfecto ser. Sus ojos que me quemaban y derretían, su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado más su atractiva apariencia y su trenza que lo caracterizaba. Era perfecto no sabía si era posible pero sí; él era ahora más perfecto con su forma más hombría.

Solo sonreí era tan lindo el momento donde me lo dio, en navidad, solos en el techo.

Tenía más que claro lo que iba a hacer pero…., entendía y lo tenía más que seguro el seria el poseedor de mi corazón por siempre el sería el único que podría salir del o cuidarlo por la eternidad y aunque ahora ya estaría por alejarme de él siempre seré sincera a ese sentimiento que ocultare y que respetare para que no pueda vencerme. No habría alguien más que el de eso no había duda.

Las lagrimas corrían pero al ver que unas caían al cuadro me limpie y respire al mismo tiempo poniendo una sonrisa-[no seas boba Akane ya esta decidido, no llores]-limpie y guarde la fotografía en mi maleta era lo único que conservaría de él, para que tampoco olvidara mi cometido.

_El amanecer_

Era el 20 de abril era un día cálido el sol se ocultaba muy seguido por las nubes pero se apreciaba su brillantes, me pare tome primero mi vestimenta para ¨salir a correr¨me despedí de tía Nodoka y al estar por la segunda cuadra empecé a caminar tenía que ver esto por última vez con calma.

Pase por tiendas, parques, calles, callejones, casas, escuelas, etc. Lo recorrí todo pero cuando llegue a furinkan me apresure me tenía que despedir de mi lugar secreto.

Entre y lo vi como hace un mes suspire y empecé a rodar en mi con brazos extendidos como si quisiera sentirme a volara o algo así pero cuando caí rei, parecia una loca pero era muy divertido. Me levante y acerque para besar a el árbol grande pensé que sería una forma linda de decir adiós.

Al estar cerca de cuatro cuadras antes de mi casa vi que en el barrio donde ocurrían las peleas había una chica tirada. Corrí a ver que le sucedía, si se encontraba mal. Me incline a verla era joven aunque era muy alta con cabello obscuro, piel blanca y muy hermosa.

Pero al moverla, abrió los ojos como platos y me tomo del cuello azotándome contra el árbol que se encontraba a escaso metros. Trate de zafarme pero ella era muy fuerte me alzaba con una mano y sin perder el control de sus actos por estrangularme.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Quién era?-hola Tendo Akane-en ese momento abrí los ojos oí que hablaba con un tono chino, era una amazonas por las ropas que traía era china-serás castigada por haber destrozado la reputación de una amazona ante los ojos de su prometido-apretó mas mi cuello ya no podía ni sentirlo, la pate y logre alejarla pero al tratar de huir me atrapo y me pego cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-por eso el castigo será cobrado con tu vida-saco un palillo era enorme pero fino yo trate de esquivar su ataque con su larga arma pero al verme acorralada solo apreté los ojos.

Acerco eso a mi pecho parecía que me había metido algo al pecho con ese toque ya que sentí un pinchazo muy duro en mi al intentar separarlo hasta me levanto. Ella sonrió-ahora tu fin-solo me paralice con los ojos abiertos y mi cuerpo tumbado en el suelo ya ni sentía el ataque a mi cuello, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-¡Ranma, Ranma, ran...ma!-perdí la conciencia y desde ese momento empezó todo, la peor sensación de todas el dolor que sentía era para querer morir antes de , asfixia, dolor, desesperación y miedo todo al mismo tiempo era insoportable tanto que me hizo perderme la cabeza es inexplicable que pensaba o sentía. Fue así que me desmaye y sentí el peor de todos Kaishi Ningen.

_**Continuara…**_

Esto fue el 2 capi wua perdonen la escuela y inspiración me impiden escribir rápido. Fue una página más de las que acostumbró espero haberme no tardado mucho. Esperó que les guste y gracias a todos los que me están apoyando con esta historia a kary14,twinkle star-chan,Ranma y Akane per sempre,viry chan,Vicky Saotome,annkarem,tsukire,usaguitendo-saotome y .mx por apoyarme y dejarme tan maravilloso reviews que me hacen sonreír.

Pido que quien lea esta historia la recomiende si la creen buena.

Ahora contestare a una pregunta.

Kaishi Ningen.-pues es asfixia mortal, no me crean mucho si enserio eso significa lo busque por un traductor que para mí es confiable y como se oía mejor que el titulo que tenía planeado lo puse.

Lo de Ranma eso se descubrirá algo más adelante no les aseguro que en el siguiente capi pero si en unos cuantos espero.

Estaba pensando en preguntar si les gustaría final trágico pero al ver que dos me han pedido arreglarlo es posible que lo haga así que si quieren pedirme un final trágico o feliz díganme o y también ¿Cuántos capis quisieran? Muchos pocos ustedes digan

Por ahora todo,gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima.

Atte:Rutabi de Saotome


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas bueno yo aquí reportándome tarde, lo que sucedió es que la escuela me ha empezado a poner difícil la situación pero como recompensa les traigo dos capítulos espero que sean de su agrado no quitando mas su tiempo de lectura empiezo.

Avizo: por causa de que la historia esta relatada en 1ºpersona tendré que tomar la redacción por un momento ya que nuestra protagonista ha quedado inconsciente en una parte de la historia y será así en caso dado que se repita.

Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro solo por diversión personal pero los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½.

Simbología

-habla-

¨comentario irónico¨

**Flashback**

_Cambios de escena_

[Pensamientos]

Kaishi Ningen

Capitulo 3

La chica de cabellos castaños obscuros como la madera quemada estaba observando a su víctima con una cara que expresaba seriedad ninguna emoción prácticamente, mientras en su mano aun tenía el poderoso palo de madera fina .La chica de cabellos azules se encontraba literalmente dormida o eso parecía ya que su respiración era agitada como si estuviera en un maratón. En ese instante la amazonas guardo su arma en su manga para hincarse cerca del torso de la muchacha herida, en ese instante su respiración paro ya no movía mas su pecho de arriba a bajo como en unos segundos antes.

Puso un dedo debajo de su pequeña nariz y no sintió la pequeña briza que toda persona produce por esa zona, sonrió se levanto con la misma cara contemplándola-he acabado-salto la pared de piedra que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella y salió corriendo de la escena del crimen-[hermana estar ahora feliz]-se vio que se alejaba con agilidad y rapidez.

_En el café del gato_

-nihao-grito la chica de piel pálida asomando la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a las personas que venía a visitar y pasar la noticia de su ¨gran logro¨.

-hola Kumiko-dijo la anciana de cabellos largos y blancos saliendo de la cocina con su enorme bastón-que gusto tenerte por aquí-brinco a una mesa que quedaba gusto enfrente de su rostro.

-bisabuela nihao que gusto volver a verte-la abrazo con cariño, al separarse se inclino un poco como reverencia-no saber nada de ti hasta hace unos días-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

-si lo siento hija pero no he tenido tiempo para nada-la vio la anciana con una postura tensa

-si desde que tú venir con Shampoo a Japón no saber de ustedes-inclino la cabeza para causar una apariencia adorable para después buscar con la mirada a otra persona-¿Dónde estar hermana? Querer saludarla-esperando su contestación de la anciana cruzo los brazos por enfrente.

-o Shampoo salió a hacer unas entregas pero volverá después-la señora hizo un movimiento con su bastón para alejar una silla y que la chica tomara asiento-por favor siéntate-corrigió su bastón a una posición recta de nuevo mientras Kumiko aceptaba a sentarse.

-cuéntame ¿de casualidad has hecho lo que te he pedido?-dijo la pequeña anciana en un tono bajo por si escuchaba alguien la conversación.

-si abuela e eliminado a chica que destruir a Shampoo-su cara se trastorno a una de odio y enfado asintiendo con la mirada.

-muy bien mi niña ahora Shampoo no estará deshonrada gracias a ti-al mostrar felicidad la chica correspondió el acto e imito la expresión.

-si abuela Shampoo podrá tener al fin paz y no volveremos a toparnos con esa chica llamada Akane Tendo-su sonrisa se volvió malévola era algo que te daba escalofríos al verla-tenemos que avisarle a mi hermanita, le hará muy feliz la noticia-se levanto con dirección a la cocina.

La anciana la siguió impulsándose con su bastón para después hacer que se volteara y tenerla otra vez frente a frente pero más cerca a su rostro-mi niña lo siento pero Shampoo no puede saberlo-la chica se desconcertó al oírlo y así fue como se agacho para que su bisabuela pudiera estar mas cómoda y tenerla cerca.- ¿Cómo que no puede?-

Suspiro la abuela como si tomara calma del aire-esto quedara entre nosotras ¿si hija?-la chica asintió con un solo movimiento-bueno tu sabes bien lo que ha provocado esa chica llamada Akane en la vida de Shampoo ¿o me equivoco?-la muchacha solo frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con negación.

Bajo el rostro para quedar viendo a un punto indefinido en el piso-no abuela se perfecto que ella ha causado problemas en la vida de mi hermana-levanto el rostro esperando la continuación de la explicación.

-bueno pues Shampoo ha estado muy mal como te lo he dicho ya que Ranma y Akane se han unido por medios algo inmorales. Ella no ha querido hacer algo y como yo estoy ya algo anciana y me conocen no podía dejar que sucedería algo problemático por eso te pedí que me ayudaras con tu hermana, al nadie conocerte aquí no podía haber riesgo de que te descubrieran además de que eres una amazona cumpliendo una regla. Aunque si le mencionamos algo a Shampoo ella puede ponerse testaruda y meternos en unos pequeños problemas así que solo nosotras debemos saber sobre el fin de Akane Tendo ¿entiendes?-la señora vio que su nieta estaba con una cara de concentración pero después de unos segundos espero su afirmación-si abuelita creo que he entendido-se paro para después acomodar sus ropas chinas de color morado y naranja.

Cologne no se convenció del todo con la respuesta-¿Qué has entendido?-la chica mostro una cara expresando molestia y dijo-que no hay que mencionarle nada a nadie para no meternos en problemas-eso era el punto más importante por eso a Cologne no le preocupo que no hubiera entendido todo, eso era lo primordial que supiera.

-muy bien y ¿cómo hiciste para matarla?-dijo la anciana acercándose a la estufa para encenderla y preparar algo en una hoya enorme.

-le hice una técnica que me enseñaron para deshacerse de una persona dolorosamente-la chica se acerco para ayudarle a preparar el platillo que pensaba hacer. Mientras la señora tomaba un cucharon si dirigirle la vista pregunto-¿Cuál?-después la chica se alejo al fregadero a asear sus manos contestando-él Kaishi Ningen-la anciana se petrifico volteo a verla con una cara de espanto cuando la chica la tenia de espaldas lavándose.

-el…el Kaishi…..Kaishi Ningen?-dijo con tanto esfuerzo esas palabras que trago duro al acabar de pronunciarlas.-aja-la chica se encontraba con una sonrisa pero al secarse las manos y voltear vio la cara de su abuela, ella con su bastón hizo que la chica se pusiera de espaldas contra la pared preguntando con angustia-esa técnica, usaste una técnica de asfixia?-la niña se espanto un poco y suspirando dijo-si ¿Qué sucede abuela?-Cologne bajo la vista como si fuera a llorar o algo parecido pero levanto la cara con fuerza gritando-¡Kumiko no debiste de hacerlo! ¡Esas técnicas son no probables de matar a una víctima de un tiro!-

Kumiko se asusto tanto con el grito que salto, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Temblaba su labio con miedo a lo que podría hacer su viz abuela, la anciana suspiro muy fuerte-pero esa es posible que haya funcionado-alejo el bastón y la niña resbalo por la pared con un gran susto aun.

Cologne se puso a preparar su platillo nuevamente-esa técnica hace que un ser humano sufra por dentro sin dar muestras de dolor externas procediendo a parar la respiración y causar asfixia, así que pudo haber servido-bajo para ir por un plato de fideos y llevarlo de vuelta-aunque también existe la posibilidad de que su corazón sea muy fuerte y resista el ataque-la señora paro de revolver mientras Kumiko seguía algo aturdida por la acción de su abuela.

Se acerco a ella y le dijo-si corremos con suerte ya habrá muerto si no…-solo estaban viéndose con una mirada fría casi sin expresión las dos en ese momento-tendremos que estar al pendiente de ella hasta que su muerte llegue ¿ok?-la chica movió la cabeza y respirando profundamente levantándose de su posición menciono-entiendo, perdón por mi descuido y estaré con usted hasta que esto termine de ser necesario-hizo una reverencia.

La señora de cabellos blancos sonrió-muy bien hija ahora debemos estar unidas y tener cuidado, después me muestras tu arma con la que efectuaste el ataque-en eso entro una chica de cabellos purpuras llorando silenciosamente y su mirada perdida-hola Shampoo-dijo Cologne observando muy preocupada a la muchacha-¿Qué ha sucedido mi niña?-Shampoo volteo y vio a su anciana abuela.

-Ranma me ha dicho que ya no querer ver a Shampoo que podrían ser amigos solamente-su cara de puro odio era vieja solo la miro con resignación-lo siento mucho hija pero recuerda que tu tendrás tu dignidad sin importar pero que crees? ¿Quién crees que ha venido?-Kumiko salió de la cocina con una cara de felicidad.

Shampoo al verla se sorprendió y sonrió repentinamente- Kumiko!-salto para abrazar a su hermana menor-nihao Shampoo!-se dieron un abrazo fraternal que de solo verlo parecerían unas lindas amigas-¿Qué hacer Kumiko en Japón?-se limpio las lagrimas viéndola a los ojos.

-bien porque extrañaba a mi hermana y a viz abuela-sonrió y Shampoo solo volteo a ver a su abuela sin apartar su cercanía con la otra chica-que linda sorpresa abuelita-siguió abrazando mientras Cologne presenciaba la escena de lejos pensando-[espero que esto resulte bien, yo me encargare de que Akane Tendo desaparezca]-su pensamiento malévolo permaneció o se quedaría para siempre pero por el exterior en ese momento traía una máscara de puro felicidad y entusiasmo.

_En el barrio_

Abrí mis ojos de un solo golpe, logré visualizar la copa de un árbol mas el cielo azul calmado y bello parecía que no había pasado nada ya que al levantar mi cuerpo del suelo parecía todo como antes para mí parecían horas pero no sabía exactamente si estaba en lo correcto.

Busque con rapidez a la chica que me había agredido de una forma muy violenta, en ese momento sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho pero no era comparación con lo que había presenciado anteriormente en ese momento recordé las palabras de esa chica-serás castigada por haber destrozado la reputación de una amazona ante los ojos de su prometido, por eso el castigo será cobrado con tu vida, ahora tu fin-comprendí que todo estaba relacionado con Shampoo aunque dejo que era mi fin ¿Por qué no morí?¿qué me hizo esa chica?¿acaso estaba muerta?.Empecé a tocar mi cara y mi cuerpo tenía que estar segura de que estaba aun con vida me pellizque, me dolió me faltaban pruebas me levante con esfuerzo porque seguía adolorida.

Salí de ese lugar en la calle vi a un señor que venía directo a mi yo me puse en medio de la calle era seguro que si estaba muerta me atravesaría o algo así pero gracias al cielo me rodeo. Estaba bien pero el dolor seguía no tenia opción, tenía que ir con Tofu. Me encamine tenía que saber que me hizo y que sucedió aunque esperaba que mi hermana no estuviera en casa para que no supiera lo que me allá pasado pero después me preocuparía eso tenía que llegar primero.

_En la casa de Kasumi_

Estaba enfrente de una puerta de madera muy grande el doble de mi tamaño creo yo pero era lo único grande de la casa ya que el resto era una acogedora casa de color miel que tenía unos pequeños ventanales con cristales cortados que reflejaban distintos colores y gracias a eso no se veía el interior de la casa era de dos pisos y tenía un techo en pico el tono era negro de este muy linda la verdad parecía más costosa de lo que era.

Toque la puerta con mi puño me recargue en ella ya que el dolor en mi pecho regreso así que respire los ojos y empecé a decir en susurro-que no esté por favor que no esté-oí como unas risas de unos niños empezaban a acercarse más unos pasos, encogí mis hombros pero al oír la puerta abrirse me puse firme y mire.

Dos pequeños niños me miraban cada uno en un lado de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y en medio un señor alto con una vestimenta azul grisáceo mas en su cara unas gafas muy decentes suspire-[es Tofu que bueno]-los chiquillos me miraron con devoción y al unisón dijeron-tía Akane!-me hinque y estire mis brazos corrieron a mí una pequeña llamada Mei era pequeña tenía apenas 5 años y un niño llamado Takumi tenía 6 años, ella era una niña pequeña tenía un hermoso cabello largo y castaño como su madre aunque ondulado y tenía unas gafas iguales a las de su padre tenía unos ojos marrones claros que hipnotizan a cualquiera y ese día vestía un lindo vestido verde esmeralda.

El era un poco alto para su edad aunque no mucho su cabello muy obscuro pero al rayo de luz se apreciaba que era castaño sus ojos eran negros completamente pero algo que lo caracterizaba era su sonrisa era grande y blanca como si fuera para un comercial bocal el traía unos pantalones negros y una playera morada claro.

-hola Akane ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-voltee a ver a tofu mientras los niños se desprendían de mi y corrían dentro de la casa. Me levante-hola pues vine a hablar contigo pero antes ¿está mi hermana?-tenia que cerciorarme que ella no estuviera par hablar sin cuidado con él.

-no ella fue a comprar los víveres al mercado-sentí un alivio con eso lograría tener más tiempo para que tofu me ayudara con esto.

-que bueno necesito que me ayudes, pero ¿podemos hablar a solas?-el se puso serio y me invito a pasar. Entramos y nos pusimos en su cómoda sala, vi que los niños jugaban en el jardín de atrás así que me senté con profunda calma.- ¿Qué sucede Akane? ¿Te sientes mal?-yo suspire tenía que explicarle todo para que me ayudara.

-he tenido un problema….-le conté lo sucedido con la amazonas que me ataco, le dije lo que suponía, lo que me dijo, lo que me hizo y lo que sentí vi que su mirada iba transformándose en una de miedo me empecé a a panicar sabia perfecto que esto era grave el ya suponía lo que tenia. Termine mi relato y él se paro y fue a su gran librero y saco un libro rojo con franjas negras, como me hubiera gustado que ese libro no existiera por un momento.

Lo hojeo hasta una página y tomo el libro de una forma en que pudiera mostrarme una imagen de un palillo muy similar al de esa chica china-¿este es el palo con el que te ataco?-yo lo vi no sabía qué hacer en ese momento sentía temor asentí y baje la sentó frente a mi bajando su cabeza yo tenía ganas de llorar aun sin saber que me sucedería el me vio con ojos cristalinos, definitivamente algo no andaba bien sea lo que sea yo tenía por hecho que moriría o algo similar-Akane, este palillo es un arma china antigua, se usaba para crear ataques respiratorios a sus contrincantes este en especifico que llama Kaishi Ningen. Con este las personas mataban a otra gente para según ellos curarlos de las enfermedades y así dejar de que sufrieran, éstos se usan incrustando una pequeña astilla que sale disparada hacia tus pulmones es posible que hay en donde te pico con el palo tengas un piquete-me chuque la zona exactamente tenia eso sentía un horror increíble no pensé jamás volver a sentir el mismo miedo después de lo de shaffron destruyendo a Ranma, enredándolo con esos hilos que salían de el gracias al agua caliente que caía de la estatua de fénix-bueno pues esa astilla en el instante que se incrusta hace que tu respiración empiece a fallar. Primero pierdes el subconsciente o parece que así sucede después empiezas a sentir un dolor increíblemente fuerte casi sobrehumano después se cierran tus pulmones y tu respiración termina así se supone que continua hasta que el corazón muere y todo acaba-lo que escuchaba no podía creerlo aun era irreal eso no podía estarme ocurriendo. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que hubiera fallado ya que yo no morí en ese instante-pero tu caso es diferente-ya no podía mas empezaron a brotar mis lagrimas sentí que me darían mi fecha de muerte en ese instante.

-a ti lo que pasa es que tu corazón es tan fuerte que logro resistir el ataque, si no me equivoco debiste durar 2 minutos sin respirar máximo es suficiente para que el dolor y la asfixia te maten. Pero al sobrevivir….-todo se quedo callado yo ya escuchaba las risas de los niños lo más lejos posibles.

-tu ahora tienes esa astilla en tu cuerpo no hay forma de sacarla de ahí. Tengo que decirte para calmarte que no morirás pronto, pero si lo harás por esa causa-no podía sentirme mejor yo moriría de alguna forma a lo mejor no hoy ni mañana pero en un mes o quizás un año yo ya abandonaría este mundo.-lo que resta de tu vida será difícil Akane por eso antes de decirte las causas que tendrás que enfrentar debes jurarme que soportaras todo,TODO,lo que venga a cambio de vivir-me tomaba la mano yo parecía perdida en otro mundo con las lagrimas continuamente cayendo por mis mejillas mojando mis pantalones.

Regrese a la realidad, tenía razón tofu me estaban dando la oportunidad de poder seguir viviendo no se cuanto pero tenía que ser muy fuerte para resistir lo que me quedara de vida, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara mi vida sea o no sea desahuciada yo seguiría con mi meta. Limpie mis ojos y asentí con toda firmeza-te juro que hare TODO por sobrevivir-el me miro con una sonrisa se puso de cuclillas para quedar cara a cara ya que yo estaba aun sentada en el sofá.

-Akane ahora lo que sigue es que esa astilla te hará sufrir esos ataques cuando sea no hay un horario pero lo más probable es que se presenten cada día con suerte cada semana, cada año se aumentara mas el tiempo que te quedaras sin respirar ,tendrás que seguir ayudando a tu corazón a que aguante todo esto. Lo más probable es que en 10 o 15 años tu tiempo llegue a diez minutos si tienes suerte y logras superarlo lograras vivir esos años-yo trataba de recordar cada una de sus palabras no podía perder detalle ahora lo que me decía era prácticamente mi nueva forma de vida como si me dijera lo que tendría que hacer en un nuevo comienzo.

Suspire ahora no sabía que sentía pero lo mire con seriedad-eso significa que en cualquier segundo podría pasarme ese ataque como el que sentí y que cada año que vaya pasando más posibilidades haya que muera pronto?-tofu me vio con tristeza.

-bueno Akane los ataques si podrían suceder cada segundo pero tu sentirás cuando acurran y no se sentirán igual supongo que te irás acostumbrando y sabrás como sobrellevarlo no creo que dolerá tanto como el de ahora y si cada año será más probable que mueras ya que aumentara el tiempo sin oxigeno al cuerpo-yo lo vi me limpie otra vez las lagrimas que corrían por mi cara.-¿otra cosa que me recomiendes o tengas que decirme?-mi tono sonó mas dolido que lo que hubiera querido pero no podía cambiarlo así era como se oía me gustara o no.

-pues sería bueno que no tuvieras tantas emociones fuertes que cuidaras a tu corazón de toda acción que te altere y quiero hacerte una pregunta Akane y quiero la verdad-yo lo veía ahora si no respondí con ninguna seña o palabra.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto? ¿Quién te quito la vida Akane?-eso era esa chica me quito mi vida pero no podía decirle a tofu, había tomado una decisión de que nadie se enteraría que estaba muriendo y si quería eso no podía permitir que el causara un escándalo contra todas ellas.

-la verdad no sé quien era-el me vio con una cara de molestia no me estaba creyendo pero era verdad no sabía quién era.-quiero la verdad Akane, me dijiste que te dijo algo de tu prometido ¿Qué tiene que ver Ranma? ¿No tienes ningún indicio, algo?-yo me pare con mala cara también tenía que convencerlo de que no tenía idea de quién era y que tampoco se lo contara a nadie.

-no, no tengo idea más lo del prometido si fuera algo que ver con Ranma ya no puedo hacer nada la desgracia está hecha y el no tiene la culpa pero te prometo una cosa, yo la buscare para arrebatarle la vida también-tofu se levanto estrepitosamente me vio con una cara de sorpresa creo que fueron por mis últimas palabras pero eso era lo que tenía en mente la encontraría y le quitaría la vida a ella y a la otra maldita.

-Akane, te entiendo pero no tienes que hacer tu una barbaridad y rebajarte a su nivel mejor hacer lo que es debido para que sufran-suspire tenía que dejarlo con esa idea no tenia de otra ya tenía que irme pronto regresaría Kasumi y tenía que abordar un tren muy pronto-está bien creo que exagere pero necesito que me hagas un favor-

-el que quieras-me dedico una sonrisa, la devolví -necesito que esto se mantenga en secreto, hoy parto a Shizuoka y si se entera alguien de esto, todos mis planes se arruinaran. ¿Podrias ayudarme?-el me miro sorprendido no esperaba menos.

Los niños entraron muy rápido y me abrazaron por la piernas; cargue a Mei y le dije-¿puedo contar contigo?-mi cara era seria. El asintió con la misma expresión, me relaje-gracias- abrase a los dos pequeños por ultima vez. Me dirigí a la puerta y le dije-gracias por todo-me abrazo efusivamente diciéndome-te ayudare en todo, estés donde estes-correspodi el abrazo como afirmación.

-adios, hasta pronto, cuídense y despídeme de Kasumi dile que la quiero y que luego la llamare-me encamine y con un movimiento de mano me dijo-igualmente y suerte Akane-gire mi torso hacia el camino, tenía que pensar muchas cosas gracias a esto todo era más complicado ahora pero lo pensaría después ya que mi tren salía en 1 hora y ahora para quitarme a todos de enzima por mi gran retraso seria ma difícil hacer que Ranma se alejara para dejarme ir.

Continuara….

Este es el capi más largo que he escrito y bueno la verdad no sé si explique bien que es lo que pasa con Akane pero quiero que sepan que los que decían que ella ya estaba enferma pues no apenas ha llegado su enfermedad mas lo de las amazonas es posible que este algo complicado de captar pero es lo mejor que pude poner para no adelantarme con este tema más de lo que ya está. Espero que les guste dejen sus reviews y gracias por leerlo

Atte: rutabi de saotome


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí el cuarto voy avanzando rápido nos vemos abajo x) recuerden todo esto es sin fines de lucro algunos de los personajes aquí utilizados para esta historia son de Rumiko Takahashi y algunos invención mía esto lo hago para entretenimiento personal.

Simbología

-habla-

-[pensamientos]-

¨tonos irónicos¨

Flashback

Cambio de lugar

Kaishi Ningen

Capitulo 4

En la habitación de Akane

Estaba en mi habitación aun con solo una toalla por terminar de bañarme, prácticamente arrebate mis ropas del gancho. Estaba demasiado alterada no podía poner mi cabeza en orden por mas que ya estaba algo clara salían mas y mas dudas y problemas. Eran tantas mis ganas de gritar de desesperación no sabía si seguía cuerda o no por suerte logre llegar a casa, entre como si fuera una ladrona sin hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras más pronto llegara a mi cuarto todo estaría mejor pero no fue así, ahora maldecía que siempre mi papa y tío Genma se sentaban en la sala a jugar ahí donde todo era inevitable para que me vieran.

Por milagro mi tía Nodoka hizo un estruendo con cacerolas o eso pude percibir ,los dos se espantaron y fueron a ver qué ocurría en ese momento logre pasar y camine a paso veloz antes de que alguien me viera pero por traer la vista atrás choque con alguien sin darme cuenta. Cayendo y maldiciéndome por dentro de mi error, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me esperaba un gran regaño de Ranma pero… ¡Nabiki!

¡Gracias al cielo! tú lograste detenerte antes de caer igual que yo así que era vista desde lo alto. Con mucho sigilo dijiste-akane! que bueno ¿qué has llegado que a sucedido? Tu tren sale en poco menos de 1 hora, ¿te sientes bien? estas pálida-me levante lo más rápido posible.

Hice una mueca mientras pensaba-[maldita sea cuando pasan estas cosa]-no podía responderle ahorita todo así que la tome del brazo para seguir corriendo y entrar a mi habitación lo más pronto antes de que alguien se percatara de mi llegada. En las escaleras logre decirle lo más bajo que se podía en ese momento-luego te explico, tengo que apurarme-ella asintió y ahora teniendo el control de mi rumbo me traslado a el baño.

Ya en el tomo las cosas para mi aseo mientras decía-luego me explicaras tienes que apresurarte-lo metió y yo con mucha rapidez me quite la ropa aventándola en el cesto de ropa sucia, entre y tome mi ducha lo más rápido que había hecho en mi vida.

Me ayudo a entrar en mi cuarto sin que nadie me viera entrar ya que no estaba en una situación apropiada ni mi cuarto, empujada hacia dentro. Empecé a secarme y repasar si lo llevaba todo. Lo malo es que esa maldita ¨enfermedad ¨que ahora cargaba me traía de patas arriba pero no podía perder la cabeza ahora; no ahora.

Me cambie y peine tan rápido como una artista o bailarina en menos de 30 horas ya estaba lista con mí vestido blanco. Toque la puerta, Nabiki no perdió ni un segundo en entrar y pregunte-¿Cómo la sacamos sin que nadie nos vea?-volteo para todos lados como si la solución se encontrara en las paredes y con un chasquido me ordeno-saldrás por la ventana, yo hare una pequeña distracción y te alcanzare en la siguiente cuadra, si no llego en 10 minutos tu sigue dirigiéndote a la estación. Este es tu boleto-yo solo asentí y tome el boleto en manos creí que cuando llegara ese momento empezaría sentimental pero era tanto el apuro que solo pude lanzarme a ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas diciendo-muchas gracias Nabiki, te quiero-correspondió, me alejo diciéndome a la cara-yo también y prométeme que estaré al tanto de ti y que te cuidaras-conteste con un sí y al ponerme en posición de salida mire a Nabiki que ya estaba por la puerta lista para el ¨plan maestro¨-¿lista?-pregunto con una sonrisa que solo expresaba sarcasmo-lista!-giro la perilla y yo tome mi sombrero que era parte del vestido saltando hasta caer de pie en el césped.

5 minutos después

Ya estaba en la esquina tomando el tiempo que me dijo Nabiki que tardaría en llegar. Estaba yo en un extremo de la esquina y mi maleta en el otro. Me asome para verla ya faltaban 4 minutos para irme pero prefería que ella estuviera ahí.

Sentí un dedo picándome la espalda, me paralice sentí que estaba perdida fuera quien fuera se daría cuenta y ya todo estaría perdido. Con mis ojos de par en par voltee viendo a la persona que no quería ver en ese instante-hola Akane ¿Qué haces aquí?-me sentí a morir, mi corazón empezó a palpitar como si fuera a estallar y con el dolor que aun traía era insufrible.

Solo pude verlo pero cuando me paso la mano por enfrente viendo como si estuviera despierta conteste-esperando a alguien-fue lo más lógico que pensé en ese instante. En un momento recordé mi maleta que se encontraba a mis espaldas oculta por la bendita pared, debía evitar que Ranma la viera.

-¿a quién esperas?-me empecé a sentir algo mal así que me recargue con una mano en la pared y dije-a mis amigas quedamos de ir al centro comercial-sonreí agradecida por mi inteligente respuesta-[eso Akane]-me dije a mis adentros. El contesto con un desinteresado ¨¡ah! ¨ahorita no podía golpearlo estaba demasiado nerviosa: ahora si iba a morir por un paro cardiaco.

-bueno Ranma deben estar por llegar así que nos vemos-hice un ademan señalando hacia la dirección de donde venia, no debía dejar que fuera a casa no mi reloj….! DIABLOS! ¡Ya habían pasado 11 minutos!lo mire con impaciencia y me dijo-ok ¿pero te ocurre algo?-se acerco tanto que ya ni sabía si era una bomba o explosivo atómico mi pobre corazón. En ese momento recordé que tofu me dijo que tenía que cuidar mi corazón de las emociones fuertes así que me tranquilice-no Ranma nada pero me choca que las chicas me hagan burlas contigo-el me vio ahora con su típica expresión de ¨macho ofendido¨Solo bufo un poco y me dijo-bueno, cree me que a mí tampoco me agrada que me digan que ando con una marimacho-otra vez empezó con sus malditos comentarios, trate de pegarle pero cuando lo iba a hacer salto hacia mis espaldas y me empujo pero del estado de shock me deje caer fácilmente al piso. No sabía que pensar estaba en blanco; Ranma estaba atrás de mí donde podía ver la maleta con solo observar al otro lado de la calle.

Con esfuerzo de salir del estado en que estaba vi desde el piso y –[¡maldición!]-ya la vio solo ve hacia el piso como una estatua en su cara se veía ¿Qué era? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Miedo?, no importaba ahora el problema venía siendo de que por eso ahora ya no podría irme en paz.

Cuando volteo a verme yo reaccione y me levante lo más rápido posible con mis rodillas raspadas por el golpe por eso me costó un poco de trabajo-[ahora me dirá tantas cosas que no se si resista diablos!]-el no pudo hablar bien pero si logre entender-¿es...es tuyo?-

Como quería explotar en ese momento, salir huyendo, que me tragara la tierra, desaparecer de ahí ya. Me dolía como me miraba pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería que funcionara todo por lo que había luchado y ya había tomado esa decisión irrevocable. Solo conteste un frio-si-

Con unos pasos cortos empezó a acercarse mientras me cuestionaba ya no podía hacer nada, estaba perdida-¿A dónde vas Akane?, ¿Por qué me mentiste?, Qué planeas? ¡Contesta!-reaccione hasta que oí su grito y no pude seguir retrocediendo para mantener distancia con él.

Me atrapo con su magnífico porte y creo que la cara que podría poseer en ese momento eran dos, frustración o impacto por su perfección eran tantas emociones. Después de segundos oí el sonido que amare por siempre que me ayudo en ese momento. Cerca se escucho un-miau-por ello el se paralizo y no perdí el tiempo no sé como lo pensé tan rápido pero escape de esa cárcel que había formado alrededor de mi.

Volteo me vio con una cara que ahora era fría y con enojo, me puse seria tenía que expresarme ahora era lo último que quería pero no había elección-Ranma escucha, me voy. Me voy de Nerima. Estoy cansada, ARTA de todo esto pero más de ti; desde que te curaste de la maldición eres otro primero empezaste a ser mas presuntuoso y orgulloso que nunca jamás pensé verte así después te la pasaste como si fueras un ¨rompecorazones ¨y eso me dio tanto enojo ,todos me empezaron a tratar horrible solo podía oír que decían ¨u Akane la botaron¨¨pobrecita Ranma la dejo ¨o¨ no es suficiente para él ¨desde ese día empecé a apartarme de todo me sentía menos preciada y luego tus malditos comentarios que no tienes idea de cómo me afectan más tu ignorancia hacia mí era horrible-vi que solo se veía como si lo ofendiera o indignado por lo que decía, yo estaba tan furiosa que creo que mis muñecas crujieron al apretar las manos-pero…lo que me hizo comprender, entrar en razón-me golpe despacio la cabeza como tratando de que captara lo que decía-fue cuando sucedió lo de Shampoo-mi cara se poso en el pero mi cabello tapaba algo de mis ojos así que creo que la pose que tenia de mi le dio escalofríos-después que me dijiste eso….¡cómo pudiste! Decirme eso, ¿Cómo pudiste preocuparte más por ti que de mí? Yo que soy siempre la más afectada. entendí que no puedo estar siempre confiándome de ti, que por ti te valdría que me humillara por eso me voy recuperare lo que me has quitado Ranma; mi dignidad, mi vida!-tome mi maleta rápido-desde ahora quiero que pienses que me he perdido, qué desaparecí, no quiero oírte lo he decidido y no me importa si te gusta o no. no dejare que me vuelvan a pisotear otra vez Ranma jamás volverás a usarme de estado era de shock completamente así que podía llegar a perderlo.

Corrí, por ese momento estaba tan afectada que algunas lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos muy rápido gracias a la velocidad a la que iba. Puse mi maleta en mi espalda tenía que ser veloz para que el no me alcanzara.

Cruce el mercado, calles, escuelas, etc. Llegando por fin al centro empecé a buscar rápido el letrero que me avisara que ahí estaba la estación. Aunque con tantas personas era tan difícil encontrarlo pero... Lo vi; divise a un chico con trenza y camisa roja sabía que estaba buscándome pero porque no podía dejarme? Empecé a buscar más rápido la señal hasta que logre encontrarlo las escaleras que se hundían llevándome a la bendita estación.

Camine más rápido empujando a la gente antes de que él me viera. Pase mi boleto y de milagro observe que mi tren seguía aquí después de 10 minutos de retraso lo logre. Camine buscando el transporte donde creía que estaba.

Un señor y uno de los encargados seguían en la entrada arreglando un problema, suspiré tan fuerte para lograr calmarme aunque mi dicha duro muy poco ya que unos gritos me sacaron de mi relajamiento-[Ranma]- estabas ahí gritándoles a esos dos guardias que te dejaran ya que te tenían tomado de los brazos, mi corazón se sentía como un volcán en  
erupción.

Al darle mi boleto al encargado sentí que pasaron minutos lentos al que lo partiera ya que observe la escena que estabas armando en ese instante me sentía mal verte frustrado por mi pero porque lo estabas? En ese instante el silbato del tren me saco de mis pensamiento  
dejándome en blanco sin saber que hacer ahora solo pensaba si ir contigo y poder hablar o seguir con mis planes e irme; volte de un lado a otro viéndote a ti de espaldas y al tren pero sabía que tenía que lo, tome conciencia de lo que tenía que hacer subí el señor tomo mi maleta amablemente poniéndola en la parte que le correspondía.

Al sentarme tuve que recargarme en el asiento de enfrente ya que empecé a sentirme con poco aire mis párpados empezaban a caer pero respire hondo y logre enderezarme-que tenga un buen viaje señorita-con una cordial despedida se alejo pero cuando voltee con pereza a la ventana te vi con una cara de enojo y tristeza como si no estuvieras en este planeta ahora como...ido.

Mis párpados empezaron a caer solo pude pronunciar-tranquilo Ranma, volvere lo prometo-comencé a tomar bocados de aire enormes hasta que logre perder la conciencia y caí en el ataque.

Después de el viaje

Recargada en el vidrio, con mis ojos algo cerrados, mis brazos cruzados y mi mente estaban muy concentrados en todo lo que pasaba era-[abre hecho lo correcto? Que Pasa contigo Ranma?porque me quería detener? porque más explicaciones?]-suspire audiblemente hasta el pasajero atrás de mi vio mi expresión-[tengo que olvidar las preguntas. Por ahora me enfocare en formar una nueva yo; como una chica fuerte, enfocada en mis estudios y con un propósito en mente]- pero mi decisión se desvaneció al recordar lo que también tendría que soportar.

Esa maldita "enfermedad" estaba ahora conmigo y tendría que aprender a vivir con ella pero no se quedaría así yo haría que pagaran esas estúpidas amazonas. Estoy segura que del enojo me puse roja por ello me levante al baño, ahí me moje la cara tratando de calmarme faltaban 20 minutos para llegar. Todo cambiaria en poco tiempo.

Continuara…..

Bueno pues aquí estoy otra vez la verdad este es el capi más corto de los cuatro pero aquí viene lo más emocionante de la historia así que sigan no prometo subir rápido ya que están por llegar las semanas de exámenes y estoy muy atareada mas tampoco digo que me tarde milenios como estos dos espero que la inspiración y el tiempo lleguen pronto y agradezco infinitamente a todas esas pequeñas personas que me dejan sus reviews y se los agradeceré eternamente.

Porfa sigan comentando y nos vemos en el siguiente capi hasta pronto

Atte: Rutabi de Saotome

p.d! AMO Ranma ½!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores en serio lamento mucho mi tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capi de esta historia que espero que siga siendo leída por muchos .agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leerla.

Avizo que pór causas de la historia cambiare la redaccion ahora será hecho por 2 persona o dicha por el otra cosa que decir disfruten de este personajes son de rumiko takahashi de su anime ranma ½ solo aclaro que esto lo hago por ocio.

Cualquier duda o comentario en review por favor ^-^(se aceptan anónimos).

Simbología

-habla-

¨comentario irónico¨

_**Flashback**_

_Cambios de escena_

[Pensamientos]

Kaishi Ningen

Capitulo 5

5 años después

En la carretera se podía ver un coche color azul cielo que andaba solo por el camino en el estaba una chica de cabellos azulados obscuros que manejaba con una cara seria que no reflejaba ninguna emoción o sentimiento, venia vestida de una forma algo formal que le daba todavía un toque mayor de frialdad. Alado de ella había una chica rubia que tenía unos ojos color verde muy hermosos, ella venia vestida algo informal pero no perdía la elegancia y traía una sonrisa muy hermosa que iluminaba su rostro, ellas dos eran muy parecidas a excepción por sus cabellos y ojos.

La chica rubia abrió un tema de conversación gracias a la desesperación que sentía al no emitir sonido alguno-akane ya vamos a llegar? Estoy harta llevamos 4 o 5 horas aquí-recargo sus manos en el cristal sacando su cabeza ya que eso hacía que le diera el aire en la cara muy fresco.-no lo sé hanako-esa fría respuesta hizo voltear a la chica con una cara de algo de preocupación-akane-tomo su hombro, la otra chica volteo por unos segundos para ver su cara que demostraba compasión-tranquila todo saldrá bien ,estaré a tu lado-sonrió por ultimo y solo se escucho el gran suspiro de la chica de pelos azulados.

-gracias hanako pero tengo que admitir que después de todo no tengo el mismo valor que cuando salimos pero, eso no me hará echarme para atrás-su rostro mostraba decisión. Regresando hanako a su asiento menciono con otro tono de voz menos calmada era un tipo de susurro que llevaba preocupación de por medio-espero que ese valor perdure para el año que estemos aquí-solo agacho su cabeza un poco y así siguió un poco el camino- [espero que así sea]-ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de akane.

_Minutos después_

Las chicas pudieron visualizar la ciudad que era su destino hanako saco su cabeza como si fuera un perro en un viaje, ante ese acto akane rio-hanako eres una boba-el comentario hizo voltear a la chica con cabellos de oro con una cara de berrinche-que dijiste akane?-la otra rio gracias a su expresión y solo dijo-nada pero no hagas berrinche-y en unos segundos la chica empezó a gritar-YO NO HAGO BERRINCHE AAAAAAA!-akane no aguanto mas y rio hasta que le dolió el estomago su amiga era la única que la podía alegrar así desde hace mucho tiempo y a Hana le fascinaba hacerlo y ver que su mejor amiga sonriera de vez en cuando.-mejor déjalo q me harás chocar-

-Hana saca el mapa y busca en donde hiciste la reservación del hotel-en eso hanako se puso tensa por las palabras de su amiga, saco el mapa de un cajón debajo de su asiento después de unos segundos, ya dentro de la ciudad, ella dio indicaciones para llegar al lugar donde estarían quizás unos meses. Llegando a la zona dicha por hanako, las chicas visualizaron el hotel más grande de ese rumbo .No tenía paredes prácticamente era puro vidrio a excepción de la parte superior, el hotel se juntaba hasta arriba en un pico grande de donde estaba pegado el nombre passengerhome.

Akane paro el coche a unas cuadras del lujoso hotel- hanako! Que pasa contigo? Ya te había advertido de esto! Nada de hoteles lujosos y es lo primero q haces!-eso hacía que a la peli azul se le pudiera notar una vena en la frente que palpitaba cada segundo del coraje que estaba pasando-la chica rubia puso una cara de despreocupación-hay akane es muy lindo además…-la chica de cabellos cortos paro sus palabras antes de que lograra "convencerla"-escúchame hanako, si queremos que mi plan resulte tenias que ayudarme no ponerme más presión-se azoto contra el respaldo del asiento poniendo una mano enfrente de sus ojos tratando de calmarse-recuerda que además de todo somos las publicitarias más famosas de todo Japón y por algo hemos estado ocultando nuestra identidad ahora será difícil-al voltear vio que su amiga rubia estaba viendo a un punto indefinido con una cara seria o fría, ella sabía que esa cara no era buena-hanako perdóname es que…-ya no pudo seguir porque su amiga ahora la cayo con solo cerrar sus ojos y bajar la cabeza-akane- giro para verla directamente a los ojos-se que es el plan, se quién soy, se que cosas están bien o mal pero tampoco podemos dejar de disfrutar nuestras vidas por esas cosas, yo voy a estar contigo y te ayudare jamás haría algo para complicar la situación pero si tanto te incomoda vámonos pero por favor, piensa en tu vida todo el tiempo-akane solo pudo quedarse callada con una cara de tristeza y lo único que pudo decir es-tienes razón-bufo-siempre la tienes. Está bien lo hare pero por ahora hay que disfrazarse hasta la noche.. Pero hay que cambiar el plan-akane empezó a contar el plan en voz alta como si fuera un recordatorio.

**Flashback **

akane estaba empacando cómodamente sus cosas en la que ahora era su casa, su apartamento, su hogar. Viendo como su amiga felizmente aventaba todo a la maleta para luego tratar de cerrarla-hanako segura que quieres ayudarme con esto?-Se acerco a ella y en ese momento la maleta de la chica rubia cerro con esfuerzo-claro akane soy tu amiga y si esto es por tu bien eso será lo que haremos-akane no le gustaba que su amiga se pudiera poner en riesgo por ella así que solo pudo aguantar sus lagrimas.

La abrazo-akane yo voy a ayudarte a recuperarte, a recuperar tu dignidad, tú identidad y hacer justicia-en ese momento las lagrimas silenciosas salieron. Hana acaricio sus cabellos lacios obscuros de su amiga consolándola-vamos a hacer que ese Ranma no vuelva a menospreciarte, para que vea que no eres la misma chica débil que eras y que no puede hacer eso con quien se le pegue la gana. Mas destrozaremos la vida de esas chinas estúpidas-los puños de las dos chicas se tensaron tanto que las venas se les notaron.

Akane seco sus lagrimas diciendo-muchas gracias te debo tanto y si eso es lo que haremos, no dejaremos que todo se quede así-las dos con caras de decisión asintieron.-bueno repasemos ,llegamos a Nerima, nos hospedamos en cualquier hotel-hizo una pausa mientras la chica de cabello azul le daba la advertencia a Hana-nada de hoteles lujosos te dejo esta decisión porque confió en ti ok?-la güera sonrió como niña pequeña diciendo-ok-siguieron con sus tareas mientras akane seguía con sus planes-después vamos a la presentación donde empezara nuestro teatro, le daremos una sorpresa buena a mi familia y más importante una muy mala a Ranma y aprovechamos para buscar en ese lugar a las chinas-akane cerro con tanta fuerza la maleta que el cierre se reventó pero no le importo solo dijo-de seguro que estarán, no se perdería la presentación de su "airén"-eso lo hizo imitando la voz que recordaba.

Después seguiremos con los planes laborales normales. Después vemos como pero dejaremos más que impresionado a Ranma por la popularidad que llegara a tener con nosotras.-hanako en ese instante grito-SI PORQUE SOMOS LAS MEJORES!-a akane se le salió una gota de la cabeza por el gran orgullo de su amiga-para después bajar todo su empeño a los suelos de una forma "sutil"-la cara de akane se volvió maliciosa.

Hanako tomo el hombre de su amiga diciendo-tampoco hay que disfrutarlo así solo es para darle la lección de hecho, no estoy segura de que esa parte sea buena-la chica

azulada se movió bruscamente tomando cosas de los cajones-ya veremos por ahora es mi plan.

Hanako suspiro escuchando a su amiga-y acabaremos destruyendo a esa chinas no se como pero lo haremos, después nos iremos y seguiremos con nuestras vidas-en ese momento la chica tomo su bolso hecho lo último que tenía que guardar y volteo a ver a su amiga que susurro-espero que salga bien-akane sonrió con ternura diciéndole-todo saldrá muy bien-le dedico una sonrisa que a hanako le dio tanta energía que dijo-bueno como falta un día para irnos vamos de compras!-akane sonrió con algo de complicidad y asintió para ser tomada por su amiga y jalada a la salida.

**Fin flashback**

-sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la parte de hundirlo pero es tu decisión-se cruzo de brazos-si yo tampoco estoy ya muy convencida pero luego vemos-abrió la puerta y saco de la parte de la cajuela una maleta pequeña de metal-aquí están-la llevo dentro otra vez y dijo –bueno toma-le dio la peluca y una cajita de pupilentes .hanako y akane bajaron los espejos del auto y empezaron a arreglarse ahora akane era una chica con cabello obscuro azabache que llegaba a sus hombros con ojos cafés obscuros mas el maquillaje tenía un poco mas de color y hanako era una chica con cabello rojizo ondulado como el suyo pero más corto, el de ella era cerca de la cintura este era después de los hombros y sus ojos eran azules. Ahora eran irreconocibles.

Encendió el coche, lo llevo a la entrada del hotel y lo dio al ballet parking que bajo en seguida sus cosas llegando a la recepción se hallaba un joven de quizá de 18 años que cuando vio a las chicas paradas enfrente de él lo primero que hizo fue ponerse completamente rojo ya eso era normal siempre los hombres se ponían nerviosos o miraban de forma lujuriosa a las hermosas chicas. Akane después de tanto tiempo de "practica" ya no se ponía tensa ni nerviosa con eso pero hanako se le salió la risita de niña que acostumbraba hacer al ver a los  
chicos en ese estado.

El recepcionista reacciono al acto y pregunto-en que puedo ayudarles?-de pura tensión -hicimos reservaciones-dije yo con un poco de amabilidad.-a quien está registrada?-la "pelirroja" solo dijo-Akane Tendo y Hanako Mizuya-el chico asientio,daba clics y veía su computadora para después decirnos-sus tarjetas o algo para verificar-las dos chicas se vieron pero Hana giño un ojo a su amiga. Saco su chequera pero al abrirla dijo-o dios mío!-del gran grito akane y el chico saltaron de la impresión-empezó a sollozar con la mirada abajo, pregunte-que pasa!-el tono de la chica era tan real que no se pidió mas actuación de ella-se me ha olvidado tu verificación y la mía-en ese instante ella cayó de rodillas y siguió-perdóname akane soy una tonta-el chico por lo nervioso dijo-señorita tranquila-Hana volteo con lagrimas diciendo-perdóneme ustedes también-de la frustración del chico al no saber qué hacer y además que todos lo veían solo pudo decir-tranquila señorita está bien puede ocuparla, está bien con que pague todo estará bien-hanako como buena actriz dijo-en serio? Juro que le daré mas propina que la que le han dado, es un santo-

el chico rio, al voltear un suspiro salió de su boca para después teclear y darles una tarjeta. Cuando volteo y vio que la chica estaba mejor; sonrió y dijo-es la 420 disfruten de su estancia y no se preocupen por el equipaje el botones lo llevara-sonrieron, hanako solo tomo la tarjeta y dio las gracias para después pedir el elevador lo más rápido posible akane estaba apenas tomando su bolso cuando ella se estaba casi subiendo corrió para alcanzarla y subieron a el piso que decía 400-500.

_En la habitación_

-o dios! Akane dime que no te arrepientes ve esto-eso lo menciono Hana que entro volando a la habitación si no fuera por akane ya hubiera roto la cierto hasta la chica de cabellos cortos se impresiono por tan lujoso lugar.

Estaba hermoso, en el corredor que había unas dos lámparas muy costosas se podía ver se encontraba un baño enorme que contenía dos regaderas adecuadas para nuestra situación, era amplio y limpio. El vestidor que estaba en el lado contrario del corredor era muy enorme, podría decir que exageradamente ya que abrías una puerta para encontrar dos más con unos vestidores que cabrían diez personas mínimo; era impresionantemente grande. Lo demás muy normal pero el material con que estaban hecho las cosas eran bastante caros por ejemplo las camas eran dos matrimoniales pero las telas y almohadas eran muy sedosas, los buros hechos con madera fina y un lámpara más grande que mi cuerpo completo y así muchas cosas más.

-ha..Hanako esto es..-akane estaba en completo shock. Hanako rebotaba en una cama sonriendo diciendo-increíble, hermosa, fascinante, divertida-pero la peli azul bajo la mirada para levantarla con una cara irritada gritando-QUE PASA CONTIGO! ESTO ES DEMASIADO!ES EXAJERADAMENTE DEMASIADO! CUANTO TE GASTASTE? UN BILLON DE DOLARES! DIOS MIO!-empezó a pasear como histérica mientras que hanako se sentaba y empezaba a querer llorar, en segundos akane se paro para ver que ella iba a comenzar con su berrinche normal.

La chica de ojos chocolates consintió a la chica diciéndole que se quedarían muchos días mas pero que para la próxima le dijera que iba a decidir. -Hana necesito salir te parece si te dejo aquí mientras llega la noche y juro que mañana podrás salir-le dedico una sonrisa y la rubia solo asintió y sonrió para quedarse ahí arreglando su equipaje.

_En un gimnasio_

Un muchacho de unos 23 años estaba entrenando muy duro en un gimnasio muy grande, lujoso pero en ese momento solo y algo obscuro. Daba golpes y patadas a un costal grande colgado de una cuerda. El chico era grande como de unos 1.80m o un poco más alto, era fuerte tenía unos músculos envidiables que estaban muy bien marcados, su tono de piel era algo bronceada, sus piernas eran muy musculosas y grandes realmente atractivas al igual que sus brazos. Lo que lo hacía especial eran sus ojos azules eran algo único ya q tenían un toque de gris mas poseía una trenza corta que lo caracterizaba de todos. Ese hombre era muy cotizado, era exitoso gracias a sus grandes gimnasios pero su reputación marcaba que era un mujeriego y fiestero como "todas" las celebridades.

Se seco el rostro con una toalla que se encontraba a su lado para después ver como las luces se encendían y volteaba para encontrarse con un señor corpulento, con anteojos, ya algo grande por su rostro, poseía una pañoleta en su cabeza para ocultar algo su calva cabeza y unos pantalones aguados con una túnica o algo parecido-entrenando como siempre. Ese es mi hijo-el muchacho sonrió orgullosamente y contesto mientras secaba su cuello-que quieres?-el hombre agacho su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa dijo-que nunca vas a poder darme un poco de respeto por ser tu padre-solo se oyó una mínima risa burlona del chico diciendo-no lo creo, pero aun no contestas?-el hombre se volteo para contestarle de espaldas-ya casi es hora de la presentación así que prepárate te espero en casa-así fue como termino para después retirarse de ese lugar dejando a un muchacho solo en ese inmenso gimnasio.

Tomo sus cosas, se puso una sudadera obscura, cerró el gimnasio donde se encontraba para después voltear arriba donde un letrero formal y apagado que decía "Saotome gym"-[el mundo y sus palabras inglesas]-con una sonrisa se acerco a un coche de lujo, negro, pequeño, perfecto para un empresario o actor reconocido. Subió y puso sus lentes obscuros para que "nadie lo reconociera", encendió el auto y se encamino a su hogar.

_En la habitación del hotel_

-Perdóname Hana no pensé que me tardara tanto-dijo mientras acomodaba la peluca de esa mañana y se ponía sus pupilentes.-no te preocupes a mi no me afecta te afecta a ti porque tú eres la que tienes que llegar haya-le dijo mientras terminaba de maquillarse-si tienes razón pero tú eres la importante de llegar de hecho-después de tomar su bolso y gafas en manos menciono-si tienes razón pero tú eres la representante del "gimnasio Shizuoka", la única que estará presente para poder hacerlo reconocido ,así que no soy la única importante-akane volteo con una sonrisa, parándose y tomando una maleta-tienes razón. Bueno ya estoy lista vámonos-así fue como dos chicas salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a un gran espectáculo.

_En el auto_

Una chica de cabellos "obscuro" y una chica de cabellos "azulados" estaban en el auto platicando y riendo. Akane llevaba sus pants pero eran pegados a excepción de la playera y chamarra que llevaba, hanako iba muy formal, con un traje muy femenino y sus lentes obscuros que por cierto eran enormes.-akane estoy nerviosa-en eso hanako se tomo las piernas como si fuera una pequeña niña, akane solo pudo reír- ja no debes de estar nerviosa todo va a ser rápido y además yo debo de estar nerviosa-Hana volteo con una cara enojada mientras akane manejaba con vista enfrente-no me preocupo por mí, es por ti. No sabemos cómo reaccione el tal Ranma o su familia o la tuya!-ensombrecido el rostro de akane por sus palabras solo pudo articular- créeme los conozco tan bien que se hasta que harán y ninguno se atrevería a ir corriendo para hablarte o algo parecido-con una sonrisa de medio lado que parecía que se burlaba de los demás callo a hanako y seguí con su trayectoria.

-ya llegamos-eso era evidente ya que había un espectacular enorme que decía "PRESENTACION DE ARTES MARCIALES" .Eso era donde se iba a formar el espectáculo, akane iba a presentarse allí por ser la representante de el gimnasio donde practicaba hace unos 3 años aproximadamente-akane-Hana hablo al ver el carro estacionado y mientras akane tomaba su maleta, ella volteo para quedarse viendo a los ojos-y que tal si….qué tal si te da un ataque allí?-akane tomo su mano y le sonrió-tranquila, no pasara de hecho en la tarde me dio uno así que no creo que se repita ahorita-eso hizo que Hana se alzara los lentes y pregunto-y que hiciste? Donde fue? Quien te ayudo?-akane solo movió la cabeza en negación para decir-luego te cuento ok?-Hana asintió y al bajar le dijo desde el otro lado del auto-pero si te falta el aire por el esfuerzo y te da?-akane se rio muy discretamente para después darle un abrazo y decirle-tranquila todo estará bien, pero chicas se abrazaron efusivamente, se dedicaron una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la entrada-tu entras por haya-dijo akane señalando la entrada de público-si-solo se despidieron de lejos para que hanako gritara-suerte!-akane contesto de igual manera para entrar a los camerinos y prepararse.

**Continuara….**

Lectores, hola en primera quisiera disculparme por la tardanza pero se me ha complicado todo esto de escribir en la compu por actividades y más que otra cosa la inspiració segunda es decirle que pues aquí viene el desarrollo de la historia o en la parte que me quería centrar, por ahora les estoy explicando que onda con el plan de akane y de lo que tratara de hacer. El siguiente bueno léanlo cuando salga para que sepan que pasara hecho ya lo tengo más o menos pero falta corregir y bla bla bla..

Espero que les haya agradado y les pido por favor sus reviews allí abajo esta el botón, se aceptan anónimos ;D y dejen sus correos para contestar dudas solo recuerden no ponerlo junto porq si no, no aparece XD.

Gracias por leer (:

Atte:Rutabi


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno lectores aquí esta como se los prometí ^^ mmm.. a claro "Este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro solo es por diversión y la creadora de los personajes es Rumiko Takahashi" ahora si empezamos..

Simbología

-habla-

¨comentario irónico¨

_**Flashback**_

_Cambios de escena_

[Pensamientos]

Kaishi ningen

Capitulo 6

La ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía de este a oeste ya que todos estaban presenciando el gran espectáculo que será efectuado esa misma noche. Los habitantes se encontraban en sus casas listos en sus sofás con la televisión prendida o concentrados en el mega-domo de la ciudad de Nerima que estaba cerca de las afueras de esta. Esto sucedía gracias a la fantástica competencia, exposición o presentación de artes marciales que era transmitida por toda la región ya que este evento era nacional.

Dentro del estadio toda la gente gritaba y tomaba fotos desde sus asientos; definitivamente tenia la apariencia de un evento grande ya q estaba realmente esmerado en la decoración y otros detalles como los invitados de ese evento. Se pudo presenciar como una familia numerosa llegaba a unos lugares reservados para ellos, éstos quitaron los letreros donde decía en especifico de quienes se trataban, nada más ni nada menos que la familia…..

Desde el túnel donde saldrían las personas que efectuarían la gran ejecución se encontraba recargado el joven de trenza negra mas su sonrisa egocéntrica oyendo como mitad de ese lugar gritaba su nombre como llamando a un dios. No era para menos esta era la ciudad, mejor dicho, su ciudad ya que el la hizo reconocida por todo Japón mas de lo que ya lo era, muchos decían que gracias a él la ciudad se modernizo o consiguió más respeto pero eso solo eran exageraciones de los fans. Al sentirse más "poderoso" empezó a calentar sus puños, él se encontraba vestido con una playera negra de tirantes pegada que dejaba ver su formado y trabajado pecho y unos pantalones del mismo color con unas zapatillas negras; en eso su padre se apareció a su lado con unas vendas en las manos, con un lanzamiento se las entrego a su querido hijo que de un ágil movimiento las tomo y empezó a enrollarlas en sus manos –hijo, tú madre y tu invitada están en sus asientos que asignaste y yo en la mesa de maestros-el chico hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, se volteo moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro para prepararlo. Genma se dirigió a su sitio diciendo antes de irse en susurro-suerte-y salió de ese lugar con paso lento.

En una parte de ese mismo túnel, la parte más obscura donde no parecía haber nada ni nadie, en las sombras se encontraba akane que observaba a la persona que estuvo ocupando su mente y seria la victima de su plan. Era muy extraño para ella, sabía que a pesar de todo lo amaba pero lo veía y no sentía nada, algún escalofrió, una mariposa en su estomago, un pequeño nerviosismo en las piernas….nada. Eso significaba que ¿ya no sentía nada por aquel joven? Se le hacía raro ya que la última vez que lo vio en el televisor su corazón todavía palpitaba como un caballo en una carrera pero ahora solo lo veía y ya esperaba la hora de ver su rostro al escuchar la sorpresa que vendría. Quizás ¿estaba esperando tanto el momento que no podía concentrarse en ese sentimiento? Solo pudo reír levemente ya que sabía que lo que sentía debió de haber muerto cuando empezó a escuchar que ya era feliz, poderoso, rico y el hombre más cotizado del estado. Por ahora ya no le importaba se preocuparía ahora de lo que vendría y estaría lista para todo.

-buenas noches Japón-con eso el conductor del evento dio comienzo e hizo que todo el lugar se estremeciera en gritos-aquí me presento soy Ikku Atori y seré su anfitrión esta noche y comenzamos la presentación de artes marciales nacional-mas gritos se pudieron presenciar, eran tan escandalosos que logro que temblara un poco el lugar. Con un movimiento de mano señalando la entrada al centro del estadio menciono-y aquí nuestros grandes y increíblemente fuertes artistas marciales de la región-todos aplaudían y gritaban al escuchar los nombres de los artistas y las ciudades de donde venían-ahora el joven que a revolucionado la historia de Nerima y de las artes marciales aquí Saotome Ranma de los famosos Saotome gym y su maestro y padre Saotome Genma- en eso Genma se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraba saludando mientras multitud de personas gritaban el nombre de Ranma y algunos halagos. El joven Saotome salió con una gran lentitud mas su cara representando lo importante, poderoso y guapo que era, eso hizo que todos lo alabaran más y ahora se posicionaba en la línea de luchadores pero en unos minutos su vida daría un giro drástico que nunca se esperaba.

-muy bien señores ahora nuestra última escuela de artes marciales un aplauso para Mizuya Hanako representando a el gimnasio Shizuoka-con eso salió una chica de cabello obscuro con ojos más obscuros ,tenía una liga en la frente para que ayudara a que no le molestara el sudor o cabellos en la demostración .con sus pants cafés, zapatillas negras y blusa verde que era de manga ¾ se posiciono en la línea de luchadores trayendo consigo una media sonrisa y un silencio de parte de muchos aunque se escuchaban unos que otros gritos de apoyo departe del público. Todos los representantes o luchadores la voltearon a ver con una cara de extrañeza ya que era la única chica que se encontraba ahí. Con una voz grave que estaba a su lado se dijo-vamos chicos vista al frente ni que fuera un monstro o algo así, tranquilos no sabemos qué puede hacer-Ranma giño un ojo a sus "compañeros" para darles a entender la poca confianza que tenia q la joven pudiera hacer algo bien con eso hizo explotar risas departe de todos con eso "hanako" (por ahora akane) dejo atrás su sonrisa para pasar a una cara seria-[o Ranma espera, haber que haces en unos minutos ]-.

Después que Ikku empezó por decir de que se compondría el evento, sólo tenían que pasar a el área marcada y mostrar las habilidades poseídas de cada uno como se les placiera hacerlo no había alguna regla que prohibiera usar armas o usar trucos.-muy bien gente ahora un poco de silencio-al decir esto todos callaron para oír lo que informarían ahora-bueno todos conocemos a las grandes publicistas de Japón no?-al oír eso mucha gente se desconcertó y empezó a murmurar-bueno pues una de las grandes sorpresas de este evento es por fin después de casi 2 años de éxito y fama se revelara la verdadera apariencia de una de estas grandes señoritas ya que todos saben que la identidad que tenían ante todos era falsa ,bueno damas y caballeros un fuerte aplauso para una de las personas más famosa de este paí señorita..-en ese instante el mundo se vio correr lento por los ojos de "hanako "solo existían ella, él chico a su lado riendo y una persona subiendo y apareciendo por las escaleras del domo, volteó y vio la expresión que pondría el luchador prodigio además ella tenía cara de victoria-"AKANE TENDOOO"-con esas palabras se oyeron chiflidos y aplausos departe de todos. había una excepción en ese instante el joven luchador, Ranma Saotome estaba con los dos ojos como platos hacia el lugar indicado por un reflector, parecía palidecer, con una gota de sudor y tragando duro también quizás paralizado por esa "increíble" noticia.

Una mujer de media estatura con un traje muy costoso y bastante formal se paraba atrás de una silla, sus cabellos eran obscuros con toques azulados pero al quitar sus lentes de sol no hubo duda esa Akane Tendo era la chica del pasado de el joven artista marcial, ésa joven que estaba siendo aplaudida por todos, la mejor publicista de el país o más bien la persona más reconocida en el país era su akane-no puede..ser-la chica alado suyo oyó tan claramente su murmullo que volteo al frente para poner una gran sonrisa como si le hubieran dado una noticia muy feliz, la mejor escena de su vida, sólo aguanto no reír y seguir viendo el alabamiento de ella misma por todos pero por ahora era su amiga la que estaba en ese sitio.

no se podía explicar lo que sentía Ranma de repente vienen y le dicen que esa chica está ahí; no sabía ni que sentía estaba en blanco pensó que era posible que se desmallara pero tuvo que tomar fuerzas para no hacerlo pero se le bajo la presión y a causa de eso estaba pálido o quería ir, tenía que hacerlo pero tuvo la conciencia para no salir corriendo y saltando para tenerla cara a cara así que pensó que por ahora era guardarse esos impulsos y una cosa le quedaba clara hablaría con ella pase lo que pase, tragó duro y volvió en si sin quitar la vista aunque en ese momento decidió también impresionarla de una vez con sus dotes de artista marcial experto que había adquirido. Sus padres estaban atonitos, Nodoka se desmallaba y Genma a punto de pararse de su asiento pero como los adultos que son guardaron la compostura

El conductor del "show" con un movimiento de su palma hizo que poco a poco el estado quedara en silencio-ok señores y señoritas vamos a lo que vinieron…COMENZAMOS!-con eso medio público se levanto de sus asientos alegres por la noticia. En ese instante los luchadores fueron a unas bancas preparadas para cada uno pero el joven de la trenza estaba en un transe tan grande que estaba dispuesto a empezar a saltar para alcanzar a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en una silla presenciando el espectáculo pero sabía que ahora no era el momento de algo estaba seguro la encontró y hablaría con ella pase lo que dirigí a su banca con una cara seria y se sentó para que llegara su ayudante y empezara a ayudarlo con las vendas de sus pies.

El evento transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad pero en lo que "hanako" estaba preparándose y calentando veía como el joven no quitaba la vista de ese punto que esperaba no olvidara, que recordara que seguía viva y ya había vuelto. Para su suerte su amiga se estaba portando "civilizadamente" aunque veía que a veces pedía comida como cacahuates o papas que vendía allí, era gracioso pero muy vergonzoso ya que comía como si estuviera en una película.

-muy bien público ahora lo que todos estábamos esperando la demostración de nuestro querido y fuerte artista marcial Ranma Saotome-con eso todo el domo aplaudió y grito levantándose de sus asientos. Subió muy normal al área de pelea y con solo quedarse parado como si nada todos empezaron a callar y sentarse, era como si leyeran su mente o algo así con eso algunas luces se apagaron y solo quedaron pocas, las suficientes para alumbrar el área.

Empezó primero lanzando algunas patadas y puños al aire al igual que daba vueltas en el aire o se tiraba contra el suelo haciendo grandes ruidos con repente empezaron a caer de algún lado bloques de ladrillos o madera que el con mucha agilidad y rapidez destrozaba en pequeños cachos, gracias a eso todos empezaron a gritar de nuevo. Al terminar se sacudió las manos pero con eso unas cuerdas salieron de la parte de arriba del lugar y con eso unos luchadores vestidos de rojo se colocaron alrededor de él, sé observaban que eran por lo menos 20 quizás mas. Empezaron a atacar a Ranma pero el fácilmente los empezó a derribar con patadas y puños hasta que empezaron a saltar para luchar se movía muy bien pero no eran tan ágiles como él, con solo unos movimientos los venció pero los ya caídos se levantaron y sacaron unas katanas muy grandes con eso Ranma se puso otra vez en el centro y su ayudante le lanzo una parecida pero se notaba que era más lanzaron contra Ranma para poder derrotarlo con las katanas pero por lo que era evidente él sabía bien ya como usarla la movía como si no pesara nada y con mucha destreza era increíble pero cuando logro separar a todos de sus armas otra vez los 20 o más luchadores se levantaron para seguir pero ahora ya era tan pequeño el lugar de seguridad que le quedaba a el que solo cerro los puños y poniendo el alto uno grito con esa voz masculina que había cambiado con el paso de los años-ataque especial Saotome..EXPLOSION HORIZONTAAAAAL!-con eso un rayo azul y blanco combinados en forma de espiral salió de su puño que lo había bajado rápidamente al decir esas palabras y con eso todos salieron disparados quedando caídos en el suelo pero consientes (ova 6).

Todos aplaudieron al tal acto que es posible que Nerima esté siendo el causante de terremotos. Era demasiado entusiasmo para aquello aunque fuera impresionante no era lo mejor. después se dirigió a la salida del lugar para limpiarse el sudor pero obviamente volteo a ver a la chica que tenía su mente ocupada para encontrarse con una mujer aplaudiendo sin mucho afán y sin verse muy impactada como los demás ,eso dejo algo enfadado a nuestro gran ídolo de las artes marciales.

Akane estaba preparada para que cuando la nombraran entrara sin más preámbulos-ahora señores nuestra última presentación con "Hanako Mizuya" de el gimnasio Shizuoka-eso fue el llamado para que comenzara ella con su pequeña presentación pero solo se oían unos cuantos aplausos y gritos. Hanako no pudo disimular mucho ya que aplaudía audiblemente o con mucho entusiasmo pero sin perder el porte, logro que a akane le saliera una gotita de la cabeza. Al ingresar al área entraron jóvenes al parecer no eran traídos por el lugar que representaba ya que iban vestidos de negro y con unas grandes letras blancas detrás de ellos que decían "presentaciones de artes marciales". Gracias a eso claro estaba que eran del mismo evento.-comiencen-grito nuestro anfitrión.

Los ayudantes corrieron a dirección de akane pero al casi llegar ella se alzo en lo alto haciendo que unos cuantos se estrellara entre si, en segundos ya estaba en el piso y con solo sus manos y puños saco volando hacia atrás a uno de los pocos que quedaron en pie, uno trato de atacar su espalda pero se agacho esquivando el derechazo que querían proporcionarle y con suma agilidad recargo sus codos en piso levantando sus pies al aire y sacando a volar un cuantos metros al hombre. Se levanto pero al hacerlo los que antes estaban en el piso trataron de atacarla una vez más lanzando patadas y puños todos al mismo tiempo pero ella esquivaba, con un ágil movimiento volteo tomo a uno del brazo y lo uso como "arma "para golpear a otros ya que lo había levantado en el aire. Dos que seguían en pie fueron rápidamente derrotados con puros golpes en cara, estomago y costillas. No había tardado ni 5 minutos en derrotarlos a todos pero más hombres entraron en ese momento con katanas para ellos mismo y algunas extras para otros hombres que se encontraban dentro del área ya. Akane corrió esquivándolos a todos con demasiada rapidez para llegar a la esquina del ring, en 30 segundos después ya tenía en manos unas cadenas con mangos en los extremos para tomarla con facilidad.(perdonen no me acuerdo exactamente del nombre del arma solo sé que es japonesa)las movió como si no pesaran nada. Girándolas alrededor, los hombres no se quedaron observando eso se lanzaron contra ella acorralándola en la esquina del ring y con solo estirarlas empezó a atacar con ellas enrollándolas en las katanas y re atacándolos con sus propias armas mientras trataba de defenderse de los que llegaban para atacar de otros ángulos. Recibiendo una cortada de una de las espadas en el hombro tomo el asunto con mas cabeza y con sus cadenas enrollo una de las espadas ya caídas la levanto en aire, tomándola ya entre sus manos y poniendo las cadenas en su otro hombro comenzó a atacar con tanta fuerza que con solo impulsar la espadas retrocedían muchos metros atrás. Al estar todos alejados, tomó la cadena, hizo una bolita en la extremidad de la cadena era bastante pesada pero con sus dos manos la alzó con la otra parte (no sé si me capten ósea que tiene la cadena una bolita formada por las mismas y con el otro extremo puede ser tomada para lanzarla y todo eso sin ser soltada) y empezó a girarla para golpear a todos sus contrincantes tirándolos derrotados completamente. Regresó la cadena de un jalón para volverla a colocar en su hombro. Eran tan impresionante ya que todo había sido en el tiempo respectivo y no eran ayudantes entrenados, unos cualquiera que la atacaron sin importarles nada pero sobre todo, era una chica.(ya entenderán que a todos les impresionan que un chica haya aplastado a muchos hombre jajá quería que se impresionaran con akane )

Toda la gente se levanto de sus asientos gritando como cuando vieron a Ranma y aplaudiendo era increíble tanto que el mismísimo Ranma Saotome no lo creía pero sabía que tenía que mostrar un poco de respeto y aplaudió un poco. Akane se sentía cansada pero tan satisfecha que solo sonreía viendo a todo el público. Dé repente noto un mechón de su cabello salir de la peluca y lo acomodo atrás de su oreja tratando que no se notara ya que por ahorita no podría ponerlo debajo de la peluca.

Akane bajo del lugar pero al estar enfrente del oji-azul el no pudo evitar darle una opinión. "estuvo bien para ser una chica". eso la hizo sentir bien ya que mínimo lo reconocía, no de la forma que le gustaría pero sabía que lo había dejado con una gran impresión, solo sonrió y siguió caminando pensando-[jajá que te pareció Saotome? Impresionado?baka..]-.

La presentación fluyo con tranquilidad, los profesores o entrenadores daban los datos de los lugares y explicaban las rutinas como dando la publicidad del lugar. Mientras eso pasaba Ranma no dejaba de observar a la "peli-azul" que observaba interesada las explicaciones. Él solo podía pensar que era ella al parecer su cerebro no quería captarlo pero a la vez se sentía con tantas dudas y impotencia. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba akane ella lo veía con tanta satisfacción era como alimentarse de el sufrimiento e impotencia que sentía, le gustaba verlo así prepotente por no poder ir corriendo a hablar con "akane Tendo" la sonrisa de ella no se borraba por nada.

Hanako y akane estaban bastante metidas a las explicaciones ya que les daba algo de…gracia oírlas, era como si estuvieran en uno de sus cursos o clases de la universidad ya que ellas dos eran expertas en publicidad por ahora en la actualidad eran las mejores, no había nadie que las haya superado y viendo ellas todos los esfuerzos de los entrenadores para patrocinar sus gimnasios o dojos les daba bastantes risa ver a los principiantes.(uuyy si muy buenas muy buenas XD jajá pero bueno todos hacemos lo mismo a veces admitámoslo ;D).en ese instante fue el turno de akane fue como tener la batalla ganada ya que con solo unas cuantas palabras opaco a todos, además que era esplendida dando publicidad le daba crédito ser ella la misma que vieron luchar. Ya no hubo más palabras era bastante obvio para muchos que era posible que el gym Saotome y el gimnasio de Shizuoka se llevaría toda la clientela.

-bueno señores nuestro evento da por finalizado muchas gracias por vernos desde sus casas hasta aquí en vivo nos veremos-Ikku se despidió paso la clausura y así empezaron a evacuar toda la gente del lugar.

Hanako estaba parándose de su lugar pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, volteó asustada viendo a una chica de pelo castaño corto y muy hermosa al igual que formal y con apariencia admirable. Ella le dijo-hola haz de ser hanako mucho gusto Nabiki Tendo ,tranquila ,sé lo que sucede y solo vine para que le des un recado a mi hermanita, dile que toda la familia está muy orgullosa de lo que ha hecho al igual que yo y que pronto nos veremos podrás decírselo?-con eso hanako sonrió y dio su afirmación-bien ahora corre que mi familia tratara de hablarte pero otra cosa que gracias por los asientos gratis-eso hizo reír a hanako, asintió yéndose rápido antes de que alguien la retuviera más ,gritando un-gusto en conocerte Nabiki-evitando a toda costa a Ranma, la familia de akane o cámaras.

Akane estaba recogiendo sus cosas rápido ya que sabía que sería demasiado difícil salir de ahí antes de que Ranma se lanzara contra hanako ya que todos querrían fotos y entrevistas pero de todos modos a él le tocaría lo mismo así que fue un poco de paz para ella pero la tensión era gigantesca. Su brazo herido por la presentación seguía sangrando, tomando un pañuelo cubrió su herida haciendo un torniquete para que parara el derrame. Agarro todo y salió con mucha prisa pero como lo espero todos los reporteros y fotógrafos la atacaron. Dijo-perdón ahorita no puedo responder nada pero haremos una entrevista para responder todo por ahora con permiso-eso logro que muy pocos se rindieran pero con su cuerpo era fácil moverse por la gente.

Saliendo del tumulto localizo en segundos a hanako, saliendo del lugar con camarógrafos y reporteros a su alrededor. Corrió en esa dirección ya que su amiga trataba de no ser tomada en fotos o responder a alguien. Atrapo el brazo; tardaron en reaccionar pero corrieron al automóvil dejando a muchas personas confundidas por la "gran huida" aunque akane en esa carrera volteo por instinto o algo así y gracias a eso observo a Ranma venir tras ellas con dificultad por las distracciones que le hacían pero no tardaría en alcanzarlas. Empezó a acelerar de forma increíble tomando a hanako de nuevo y dejándola sentada en su asiento pero al tratar de abrir la puerta del auto una mano grande y morena la tomo haciendo que su corazón saltara volteándolo a ver a la cara, los dos se quedaron en shock. Todo transcurría tan lento que akane no noto que su cabello empezaba a notarse mas ya que su cabellera falsa se resbalaba por el sudor además de que ya se había despegado por tanto movimiento. Haciendo que Ranma viera el tono real de cabello que poseía, ella se soltó rápido y pudo pronunciar algo alterada-disculpe-con eso no pudo ocultar mucho mas su identidad ya que el tono de voz la delato. Subió al auto lo encendió y demasiado rápido salió del lugar dejando a Ranma en un estado de trauma-shock impresionante. Él solo llego a pensar-[era ella]-.

En el momento llegaron las cámaras y micrófonos acompañados de una chica rubia de ojo verde muy hermosa-que paso amor?-no rubia lo ignoro y disfruto de las fotos que le tomaban con su pareja pero él no podía pensar en otra lejos sus padres lo veían con mucha tristeza ya que sabían lo que podría estar sintiendo en este momento aunque nodoka le enfurecía ver a la maldita rubia tomarse fotos con su hijo.-[no puede ser que este aquí y era ella la que lucho. Dios que sucedió…!]-.

Akane estaba tan alterada que empezó a sentirse sin aire se detuvo de repente que hizo que las dos se hicieran para adelante con gran brusquedad.-dios akane tranquila-dijo hanako muy asustada, la peli-azul se quito la peluca y dijo-hanako-con una cara de susto hanako reacciono rápidamente haciendo el asiento hacia atrás y tomando la mano de su amiga-tranquila akane, todo estará bien resiste-tomo el reloj de su mano y lo posiciono en cronometro. En ese momento akane cayó en otro Kaishi ningen.

_En el estacionamiento del evento_

-lo siento debo irme-con eso trato de alejarse pero la chica rubia lo galo y el de improviso fue tomado en fotografía con la chica besándose. Lo sorprendió pero se dejo, después de segundos se separaron y se fue dejándola a ella con las preguntas de prensa. No hablo con nadie quería estar solo y aclarar su cabeza no tenía idea que había pasado pero lo único que ya había tenido claro era de que akane había vuelto.

Continuara….

Bueno que les pareció no fue exactamente lo que creo que se imaginaban pero el próximo capitulo será cuando estos dos hablen frente a frente.0.0 que intenso va a estar espero que les haya que querrán matarme por el final que les e dajado ahora pero en el siguiente verán quien demonios es la rubia.

Tengo que agradecerles a todos ustedes por dejarme sus reviews T-T me han hecho la persona mas feliz ya que tengo 44 reviews..! jaja si si se que es una tontería pero no saben que se siente.

Gracias a Gabrielita Saotome,miki1920,roxy,kary14,amoranma,marirosy,zurita Saotome, .tom reddley, RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft ,diana,tsukire,hatake-katia,Vicky Saotome,sakura y naomi Saotome,laescondida,annkaren,jesisaotome por todos sus reviews que me hacen seguir con esto .

Hasta la próxima y Feliz año nuevo les deseo lo mejor (:

Atte:rutabi


	7. Chapter 7

=DD konichiwa..! Bueno que les digo en primera quiero disculparme por la gran tardanza en serio que no a sido un buen comienzo de año con mi historia pero tratare de repararlo segunda agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por los reviews dejados T-T soy realmente feliz ..! Se que apenas son 56 pero entiéndanme creí que apenas y tendría unos 40 máximo en mi fic y al parecer no fue así 56 x) y con los que vienen no tengo forma de agradecerles. Esto es para ustedes y de que continúe también es gracias a ustedes ya que sin su apoyo no lo haría (:

Bueno esto es sin fines de lucro todos los personajes a excepción de los inventados por mi son de Rumiko Takahashi. Empezamos =D y perdón por la demora :) este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga sakura Saotome y a mí por mi cumpleaños xP jaja.

Simbología

-habla-

¨comentario irónico¨

_**Flashback**_

_Cambios de escena_

[Pensamientos]

Kaishi ningen

Capitulo 7

El chico de trenza entro a su departamento con un dolor de cabeza y sobándose las sienes como si eso disminuyera el dolor. Su nuevo "hogar" era muy amplio tenía una sala enorme con sillones de piel, su comedor bastante fino, la cocina era demasiado moderna y tecnológica para un joven como el que apenas y entraba para tomar agua, atrás de uno de los sofás había un ventanal enorme ya que de largo era desde el techo a unos centímetros del piso y con eso se apreciaba perfecto una parte de la ciudad. El cuarto de joven era bastante amplio moderno, limpio, mas especifico el cuarto de ensueño de cualquier chico. Aunque aún no se fijaba en el defecto más grande de este su hogar de casi 2 años; la soledad.

Era demasiado silencio pero a él no le afectaba se había acostumbrado tanto que le gustaba cuando antes todo era ruido y sentó en uno de sus sofás pensando las cosas una y otra vez-[como diablos puede estar akane en dos lados? Estaba arriba pero estoy casi seguro que la otra chica era ella se le cayó prácticamente la peluca y su voz era demasiado parecida.. Pero entonces quien era la otra? Diablos]-esto le aturdía después de tanto tiempo le pasa esto aunque aun no sabía exactamente porque apareció? Habrá sido una coincidencia o ella sabía que él estaría ahí…? Que había sido de ella? Que paso con ella? Necesitaba respuestas y no había mejor persona para contestarlas que ella misma.

Se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina por una bolsa repleta de hielo que se coloco en su cabeza para tratar de disminuir el sentó enfrente de un ordenador que había comprado hace pocos meses(de los de hace mil años pero un ordenador, para ellos nueva tecnología XD)lo prendió y rápidamente se metió a un buscador donde puso "publicistas reconocidos" con eso apareció muy rápido resultados que decían nombres de personas diferentes pero uno de los links decía "Pagina oficial de las señoritas publicidad" eso le llamo la atención y decidió ver si no era la que buscaba seguiría.

Al leer un poco encontró cosas que le aclaraban todas sus dudas:

"_las señoritas publicidad como se les dice o las mejores publicistas de Japón son unas de las mejores jóvenes que se han visto en estos tiempos ya que han llegado a tener un gran éxito con su trabajo ya que no han fallado en ninguno. Hoy en la presentación de artes marciales por fin se a revelado la identidad de una ya que jamás sabíamos verdaderamente como era o como se llamaban. Akane Tendo una de las dos señoritas más importantes de Japón se presento a observar esta presentación por ahora los medios no han comunicado mas pero les tendré las ultimas noticias a tiempo."_

Al parecer este era más bien un blog de alguna persona pero estaba bastante pendiente_[eso significa que además de akane hay una chica mas ,definitivamente debía de ser persona de confianza de ella o sino no estaría trabajando con ella ]-pero para su mala suerte no sabía el nombre de la otra chica.

Sin importarle que estaba solo empezó a hablar consigo mismo pero en voz fuerte externando sus pensamientos-puede ser que la otra chica es la que haya ayudado a akane a este teatro ella puede ser la akane que estaba observando y la que expuso era la akane que yo conozco no tengo duda. Por fin la encontré-ese comentario le hizo formar un sonrisa melancólica en su cara. Era cierto a pesar de todo estaba buscándola desde hace cinco años que se había ido.

Tecleo lo más rápido que pudo para buscar algún lugar de esa "bendita "pagina el número o lugar donde pudiera contactarlas. En minutos lo encontró y con su gran velocidad marco a su padre para decirle una idea que había surgido en su cabeza y no creía que a su padre le molestara al contrario pensaba que le encantaría.

_En el hotel_

Las dos chicas llegaron a su habitación con mucho cansancio pero más la peli azul que ahora se encontraba mas cansada de lo normal como si hubiera estado todo el día corriendo sin poder parar a descansar estaba más que su suerte estaba empapada de refresco gracias a que hanako tuvo que usar esa técnica para despertarla.

Akane tenía una cuestión con su enferme que descubrió en una de sus visitas anuales al doctor, se supone que cada año su tiempo de trance iría aumentando desde tardar un minuto a todo era buena ya que tenía solamente un minuto de esa tortura pero gracias al paso del tiempo empezó a aumentar la espera. Ella tenía que evitar a toda costa momentos de impresión fuerte ya que eso afectaría en el tiempo, haría que aumentaría y gracias a él fuerte susto con Ranma al tener contacto visual cuando tuvo el ataque duro para su mala suerte medio minuto más y cada segundo contaba en su vida. Su amiga había descubierto la forma de despertarla a tiempo por si se tardaba, era tirándole agua en la cara y ella es lo que hizo en esta ocasión. Pero todos sus días estaban contando ya esto duraba 5 minutos y medio eso significaba que tendría 5 años de vida solamente ya que cuando esto dure 10 minutos es seguro que ella no despertara ya.

Mientras Hana se quitaba la peluca se aventó a la cama rápidamente para descansar su cuerpo y relajarlo y akane tomaba una toalla para secarse. Hanako se levanto y vio a akane con un tono de preocupación-akane que te dijo el doctor? ya aumentaste medio minuto, me preocupa porque estoy más que segura que fue porque Ranma te tomo del brazo para detenerte o detenerme o eso-solo salió un suspiro de parte de akane y se sentó a lado de ella para relatarle toda su charla-fue algo larga la plática de hecho..-

**Flashback**

Akane entraba a el pequeño consultorio de uno de sus más grandes amigos hasta el mejor medico de la zona. Todo seguía casi igual pero gracias a la modernización de ahora había unas cosas más como teléfonos, una televisión, y demás. Pudo ver que había algunos pacientes esperando a ser atendidos y ella sabía que tendría que esperar su turno como todos.

Después de unos minutos una voz calmada y varonil se escuchaba que provenía de un cuarto, al instante salió uno de los mejores doctores y amigo, conocido y cuñado de la familia veía igual no había cambios físicos ni al parecer emocionales ya que seguía con esa cara de paciencia y calma era tan agradable ver esas expresiones en la gente que akane solo pudo observar con una sonrisa al doctor tofu despedir amablemente a una ancianita al parecer enferma. Después volteo a la sala de espera donde voy a una persona que no esperaba ver, que era una de sus mejores pacientes desde que ella tenía muy pocos años de edad, su cara de impresión paso a una sonrisa dulce y dijo-akane, no lo puedo creer que haces aquí? Desde ya hace un tiempo que no te veía estas muy cambiada-se levanto a abrazar a el hombre con mucho cariño ya que por alguna parte si había extrañado a sus familiares mucho.

Era cierto desde hace 1 año que no se veían ya que a pesar de todo el doctor tenía la obligación de hacerle chequeos a akane por la gravedad de la enfermedad pero solo dos años de los 5 que estuvo lejos la pudo el ir a ver luego se quedaron en ver en un pueblo cerca de las dos ciudades pero desde ese momento los chequeos era telefónicos y ya no se podían ver.

-pues aquí estoy de vuelta por el trabajo-sonrió para el pero no con la misma manera de antes era una sonrisa mas melancólica o fingida que de felicidad.-o si ya supe no puedo creer que tú seas una de esas grandes publicistas pero que cuanto planeas quedarte? Le has dicho a tu familia que ya has regresado? Como te ha ido?-akane solo dio una risa ahogada para no ser impertinente con el doctor pero admitía que le daba risa tanta curiosidad.-pero lo más importante que haces aquí? Estas bien?-eso fue algo más serio ya que sabía que se refería e ESE tema.

-o si estoy bien solo quería un chequeo que no me a hecho en un año pero esperare atienda y después le contare está bien?-con eso le asintió gustoso y dirigiéndose a el cuarto de donde había provenido antes o más bien su pequeño lugar de trabajo-bueno akane espera a que acabe y podremos hablar sin interrupciones. Siguiente por favor-con eso ella se sentó en la silla que ya ocupaba desde su llegada y vio como pasaba uno tras otro paciente rápidamente pero no quiso desaprovechar así que salió de ahí por un instante y empezó a recorrer su ciudad.

Estaba casi todo igual algunas casa nuevas pero era casi igual. Pero ella por su interior no le daba nada de gusto recordar todo lo que dejo atrás era demasiado dolor para ella además cuando llego a ese lugar fue demasiado para ella tanto que los recuerdos vinieron como si fuera una película en reproducción. El momento en que esa tipa le puso esa asquerosa enfermedad, el momento más miserable y repulsivo de su vida, cuando estaba en ese barrio y vio a la chica tirada que al final destrozo su vida. Con mucho enojo cerro sus puños con fuerza tanto que estaba a punto de hacerse daño con sus propias uñas pero respiro se calmo y dirigió la vista a otro lado pero tampoco ayudaba era el lugar por donde tenía que ir para llegar al la desesperación que tenia de recordar regreso rápida y agitadamente al consultorio donde estaba saliendo el ultimo paciente.

-pasa akane siente como en tu casa-con esa invitación se olvido de todo entro y pudo volver a el asunto en mente. El doctor y ella pasaron horas hablando de su vida en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Akane hablaba de la escuela, del trabajo, de sus amigas y el doctor de su familia, de su trabajo, de la familia de akane, y más aparte salió el tema a relucir del gran espectáculo de artes marciales pero ella le aclaro lo que había hecho de pasarse por otra persona. El doctor entendió sus razones sin no decirle una advertencia de lo que vaya a hacer entonces. Después la checo y al parecer todo estaba bien pero para su desgracio seguía con el mismo pronostico; moriría pronto.-akane-con eso la mirada perdida de akane que se encontraba pensando en las emociones pasadas y en la noticia dada otra vez enfoco su vista a el hombre de gafas y pelo castaño-creo que sería bueno que ya hablaras con tu familia de esto-ella se quedo en un transe como decírselos? Llegar y decir "que creen volví pero desde que me fui ya estaba sentenciada a muerte?" No era posible, era ridículo.

-pero es imposible no puedo llegar como si nada-su cara era seria al igual que la de el-pero yo te ayudare además me dices que Nabiki lo sabe será más apoyo-la mirada de akane se bajo dos minutos en lo que pensaba-lo pensare aunque Nabiki tampoco sabe de ESO-con eso se levanto y dijo muchas gracias doctor entonces nos veremos por aquí pero no creo que significa que jamás les dé la cara a mi familia de hecho lo hare pero no sé cuando por ahora tengo otros planes pero gracias de todos modos-estaba ya a punto de que la peli azul girara el picaporte cuando lo oyó decir-dime que mínimo pensaras lo que te e propuesto-se quedo pensativa y con un ahamm se fue sin nada más que decir.

El doctor desilusionado se sentó en su silla-[pobre akane está destrozada ya no es la misma chica bella y dulce de antes que triste lo que le hizo la vida]-con eso se levanto para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí dando por terminado un día de trabajo-[pero yo te ayudare akane hare que entiendan]-

**Fin flashback**

Con eso akane termino con un ash y se acostó en la cama con los brazos estirados a los lados. Hanako vio que su amiga tenia la mirada perdida y le daba indicios de que quizás volver le estaba afectando más de lo que ella creía entonces al reaccionar después de contemplar a su amiga con un poco de angustia por ella y su salud-bueno akane creo que mejor nos dormimos porque sino no podremos llevar a cabo el plan recuerdas-le guiño el ojo para darle un poco de ánimo. Akane solo le dirigió una sonrisa-tienes razón tenemos que tener energía-se dirigió al vestidor para sacar una pijama para poder descansar y quitarse la tensión por unas horas.

Salió de allí y sin hacer nada mas fue a su cama para acostarse, taparse, apagar la luz y decir-hasta mañana Hana-que ya estaba con su pijama igual y también cómoda en su cama. Contesto con un buenas noches pero a los 5 minutos akane recibió un almohadazo por parte del otro lado del cuarto donde estaba la cama de su amiga, solo prendió la luz y vio que se estaba haciendo la dormida se la aventó y apago la luz pero la acción anterior se repitió y ella la secundo y así se la pasaron media hora pero ahora con risas de por medio hasta que akane dijo-ya si no nos van a salir ojeras-las dos rieron y se volvieron a acomodar pero ahora tenían las dos una sonrisa en el rostro Hana por hacer feliz a su amiga por un rato y akane por poderse divertir y recordar la felicidad que le da las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor o algunas.

_En la mañana_

Sonó por todo el cuarto un pequeño toque de teléfono que hizo que akane se despertara pero con los ojos cerrados busco el teléfono que cayó por un minuto pero lo tomo de nuevo y lo puso en su oído-mm.. Buenoouu-bostezo y solo pudo oír al otro lado del teléfono-buenos días señorita Tendo o Mizuya su despertador matutino son las 8:00 am-después ella agradeció colgó y se dejo caer, colgando su brazo por el borde de la cama. Con eso tomo la almohada que estaba alado de ella y la aventó a la cama lateral y hizo el efecto que deseaba; despertar a su amiga que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

_En el dojo _

Ranma esperaba en la pequeña sala de la ahora "casa" de sus padres estaba sentado con la mente en otro lado, no podría ser menos que la chica de cabello azulado que lo había abandonado desde hace 5 años.

El dojo ahora era diferente ya que gracias a la documentación que hicieron los Saotome y Tendo ahora era una parte de él y otra de la familia Tendo y con ese poder ahora en sus manos decidió que no quería que sus padres siguieran viviendo como los invitados ya que prácticamente ya era su casa también o eso decía Ranma .Después de unos mese Ranma no tardo en empezar a construir una pequeña casita en el mismo terreno ya que sus padres no les había agradado la idea pero él no iba a detener su decisión ya tomada pero como requisito sus padres le pidieron que sea pequeña para no hacer tantos cambios y que todo siguiera igual para que pudieran estar cerca las familias. Él acepto pero esta por mas decir que las familias prácticamente estaban destrozadas, la Tendo con la partida de akane y sin la constante presencia de kasumi todo era triste y la Saotome esa se había perdido todo ya que su progenitor ya no estaba con ellos ahora vivían solos era bueno que se tuvieran compañía pero no era suficiente para sustituir la vida de antes.

-hijo que pasa? Porque la urgencia de verme temprano aparte de que me despertaste en la madrugada-el señor parecía que salía de un gran sueño invernal mientras que Ranma solo se burlaba por adentros de su padre.-pues quería proponerte una idea que se me ocurrió-el señor tomo asiento y trato de estar atento aunque sabía que sería imposible-muy bien dime-el chico solo puso sus codos en la mesa que estaba enfrente d él para recargarse y decir-contratar a las publicistas más importantes de todo Japón para poder esparcir nuestra fama que dices?-con eso su papa abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta-peo hijo no es una de ellas akane?-el chico solo suspiro y haciendo un ademan con la mano respondió-a..! eso no importa solo quiero probar si dará resultado eso no me interesa-Genma sabia que no podría ganarle a su hijo porque lo a tratado tanto que y ya sabía el final de esto-como quieras hijo son tus negocios recuerda que solo te asesoro y por mi estaría bien para la reputación del gimnasio pero en lo que es tu bien no lo creo-a Ranma le chocaba que desde que akane se había ido se hubiera puesto a "preocuparse "por el así que dándole la menor atención al último comentario dijo-ok entonces yo me encargo.

Se despidió de él como siempre y gritándole a su madre desde lejos adiós y que se cuidara salió de esa casa para poder llamar a esa personita que lo inquietaba tanto y de que alguna forma amaba y odiaba a la vez..

_En el restaurante del hotel_

Las chicas desayunaban plácidamente ahí, todo era delicioso y el servicio era esplendido reían con una que otra broma que decían y pensaban en que harían hoy.-sabes akane me gustaría conocer la ciudad-

-pero ya tenemos planes recuerdas? Hacer que Ranma nos contrate-

-como estas tan segura que lo hará?-

-porque sé que es demasiado centrado en las cosas que desea y seguro que lo que quieres es hablar conmigo lo note al ver la desesperación al verte en el evento-

-bueno yo lo dudo pero como entonces empezaremos a liberarnos ya nada de esconder apariencias?-

-no ya se entero él cuando tenía que hacerlo ya no es necesario-

-perfecto! Ya me cansaba pero oye el chico no es feo jamás me lo había imaginado así en persona una cosa es televisión y otra en vivo-guiñándole el ojo y tocándole consecutivamente la mano para hacer un tono pícaro.

-ya basta hanako a parte ahí mejores. No puedo creer…-su oración se quedo a medias cuando su teléfono empezó a que el numero era desconocido pero cuando contesto le hizo unas muecas a Hana para que entendiera que seguramente era el.-hola señoritas publicidad con quien tengo el gusto?-y después de un largo silencio una voz masculina se presento del otro lado del teléfono-akane Tendo? buenos días habla Ranma Saotome me recuerdas?-lo último fue más un tono agrio que amable y al oír eso le hizo una mirada a hanako afirmando su suposición-si ella habla, hola Ranma si te recuerdo en que te puedo ayudar?-el oji azul no se esperaba esa contestación así que improviso de todo lo que había pensado para decirle-bueno quería saber si podrían ofrecerme sus servicios-con eso akane sonrió con un poco de malicia-claro Ranma pero tendremos que discutir muchos puntos-antes de que acabara el dijo-lo sé por eso quería ofrecerte vernos nosotros y bueno mi socio más tu compañera te parece? Para discutir todos esos puntos y de una vez si es posible formalizar el trato-akane solo quito su sonrisa pasar a un tono serio-me parece dime a qué hora y donde….ok me parece ahí estaremos hasta pronto-akane colgó y sonrió de medio lado para su amiga.-ahora si fue más fácil pude hablar con él sin ningún bobo sentimiento de por medio je-guardo el celular y hanako dio paso a otra conversación-me alegra pero que paso? Donde nos veremos? Ira con otro chico sexy?-eso hizo que akane le saliera una gota por la cabeza y empezó a alegar con Hana de broma para seguir pasando las horas sin dejar de pensar-[pronto estaremos cara a cara Ranma Saotome]-

_En la aldea amazona_

una anciana muy madura y con cabello blanco apagaba la tele ya que había visto una transmisión del evento tan grande que había pasado en Japón  
Solo sonrió y llamo a su nieta chica -kumiko- y en unos pocos minutos ella apareció en la sala del lugar donde se encontraba cologne.  
-que pasa abuela?-cologne se volteo para verla y con una sonrisa de medio lado que a la chica hizo sentir escalofríos dijo-ya sé donde esta akane-la chica se quedo en un modo de neutral en lo que entendía la indicación y cuando lo capto sonrió contestando-bien y ahora que hacer abuela? Iremos?-con un asentamiento de cabeza le respondió a la chica de cabellos obscuros y las dos rieron por unos minutos disfrutando de su hallazgo.

Lo único que no sabían es que todo era escuchado por una chica de pelos púrpura que no entendía nada pero sabia en su interior que era algo muy malo pero que era? No se detendría sin respuestas.

_Continuara…_

:D MILAGRO! Jajaja sisi al fin lo subi en serio que desepcion de mi caray pero espero que les haya gustado jaja supongo que con esto se harán mas dudas… jeje creo les confundo mucho pero bueno solo puedo decirles que la pregunta hecha por muchos de ustedes se responderá cuando akane y Ranma puedan hablar del pasado y viendo como va esto supongo que tardara… o no? Quien sabe mi imaginación subi ya porque la semana que viene tengo exámenes asi que no vi mejor momento xP

Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por tan hermoso review :,3.

Perita182000.-bueno gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado realmente lo agradesco(:

Sakura Saotome.-aaaamigaaa! Bueno aquí esta la continuación haber si no es una popo jeje ya te he dicho que me habises si es asi XD jaja bueno cumpli tu deseo aquí esta tu capitulo dedicado a ti :3 ya esxtraño hablar contigo luego nos hablamos :D espero qe te quiero en serio gracias por leer mi fic (:

Reira-tendo.-bueno reira en serio que me has hecho sentirme muy bien cuando me dijiste que si te puso trsite la escena cuando se va porque en serio me gustar pasar las emociones a los lectores y con tu comentario me lo afirmaste.y bueno a lo mejor muchas personitas se enojaron, yo lo haría,pero veraz que todo se pondrá mejor ;) te veo entonces en otro capitulo gracias por leer.

Marirosy.-muchas gracias marirosy en serio me alegra tu review y agradesco que te tomes tu tiempo de leer como todos en este fic buenoa muchos les intriga eso pero luego verán la razón de todo esto jajaja no será bonito pero bueno será bueno para el fic.

Miki1920.-gracias por leer y si me gusta que akane resalte para que todos vean lo que es akane capaz .

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft.-jajajaja xD bueno en serio que me has hecho reir que bueno que puedas enojarte con Ranma porque si va ser algo maldito el tipo aunque lo ame pero asi tiene que ser y bueno adoro a akane por eso necesitaba que muchas personas vieran de lo que es capaz una tendo por leer enserio me alegra.

Hatake-katia.-y bueno aquí la otra persona con intriga de la rubia ya verán porque es asi tranquilas no significa que Ranma sea un idiota…. Ok si lo es pero ya verán gracias por leer :D enserio gracias.

Mininahermosa29.-perdoname en serio que se que soy una mugre pero es mi maldita imaginasion y mis actividades diarias pero aquí esta les traeré siempre el capi aunque me tarde porque voy a acabar esta historia sea como por leer y una disculpa.

Diana cámara.-si respuestas son las que dare después y bueno si la rubio y shampoo? Bueno aquí se ve que shampoo esta en china pero porque? Bueno en el capi pasado puse que Ranma le había dicho algo a shampoo que la irio bueno otra razón por la que no esta con el pero en que responde lo de la rubia? Lo sabran se lo por tu tiempo de leer esto me encanta que te haya hecho el dia.

Tsukire.-jajaja después de tanta insistencia aquí esta enserio que me tardo siglos! Pero ya al fin espero que te guste y espero no tardarme… con el que sigue tu dime fue bueno? Me alegra que tengamos más contacto bueno me voy y gracias por leer(: me alegra que te guste en serio me alegra que de mis escritoras favoritas lo lea ;).

Bueno una disculpa por la tardanza y espero sus reviews. Gracias a todos x).

Atte:rutabi.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi, muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews ^^ en serio se aprecia. Por favor no olviden sus reviews y recuerden que se pueden anónimos ;D. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado ya que es el momento esperado por todos los lectores de la historia. esté fic no está hecho con fin de lucro todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Empezamos XD

Simbología

-habla de personajes-

¨tono irónico¨

**Flashback**

_Lugares o sucesos importantes o cambios de escena_

Kaishi Ningen

Capitulo 8

Dos hombres que invocaban todas las miradas del restaurante donde se encontraban definitivamente era de esperarse ya que eran aparte de personajes muy reconocidos en el país, se veían bastante bien. Estaban muy elegantes mas su atractivo físico se veían increíbles y la mirada indiferente que tenían en su rostro sin hacer caso a los mormullos de los presentes era encantadora. No había comparación si buscaban a algún icono para "solo para mujeres" era ese; definitivamente todo un espectáculo.

La señorita que los acompañaba con las mejillas encendidas hasta más no poder por solo llevarlos a una reservación los dejó sentados muy cómodamente sin ninguna dos jóvenes empezaron a hablar en lo que esperaban a sus esperadas acompañantes de temas bastante importantes para uno de ellos.

-Ranma dime ¿por qué?-dijo poniendo sus codos en la mesa dirigiendo la vista a el chico de la trenza que veía directo a la puerta. Para su suerte todo mundo regreso a su propio asunto dejando de "admirarlos".

-por que ¿qué?-la verdad no le interesaba mucho hablar con su amigo ya que le interesaba más ver entrar a una chica peli azul.

-¿Por qué quieres contratarla a ella? y no trates de evitar decírmelo porque soy tu abogado personal y lo primero que me gustaría saber es la razón por la que harás el trato-

Cerró los ojos dando una señal de resignación-la verdad me gustaría que ahora que la encontré tenerla cerca para…..-se detuvo y por fin dirigiendo su vista a él dijo antes de revelar la razón-¿puedo confiar en que jamás dirás las razones?-un poco ofendido por la desconfianza de su ahora amigo, colega y cliente asintió-quiero cobrarle venganza por lo que hizo, mintió a la familia para deshacer nuestro compromiso. Me rompió el corazón y eso no se lo perdonare, hizo que el amor que tenia hacia ella se volviera un desprecio tan grande que estoy dispuesto a hacer que ella sufra lo mismo que yo -todo esto lo dijo con la mirada dirigida a la puerta. a pesar de todo no podía dejar de esperarla pero al contar lo que había decidió dejar de observar a ese lugar como un urgido por que llegaran las personas que estaban esperando. Prefirió quedar cara a cara con su amigo para seguir con esa conversación.

-como tu abogado te digo que hacer un contracto de negocios no es bueno cuando es por asuntos personales siempre acaban en juicios y cárcel-eso lo dijo con tono serio pero en el fondo sentía un poco de tristeza por lo que había sufrido su amigo en ese tiempo.-y como amigo te digo que akane ya sufrió bastante así que yo digo que ya no tendría razón tu venganza déjala en paz-

-entiende a ella no le importaron los sentimiento lo que fue dañado por ella fue su orgullo y eso es fácil de reparar lo mío fue diferente por eso necesito que ella misma sienta lo que me causo su maldito orgullo-y con más tranquilidad obtenida después de decir eso-pero también me concentrare en una razón de negocios-cruzo los brazos como si fuera un gran empresario cuando lo único que sabía hacer era dar ordenar y decir si estaba bien o no-planeo que me ayuden a hacer reconocido mis gimnasios para ampliarme por el mundo-

Eso tomo por sorpresa al otro chico, jamás le comento de ese plan que el recuerde y un proyecto tan grande tenía que habérselo comentado mínimo como un dato de conversación. Después de su shock por esa noticia regreso al mundo y con un tono más enojado pregunto-¿Y ME PODRIAS DECIR CUANDO DIABLOS PLANEABAS DECIRMELO?-el chico de la trenza dio un pequeña carcajada no muy sonora para no atraer atención-relájate de hecho estuve buscando mucho esa razón y la acabo de idear en la tarde-con ese comentario no logro más que su amigo callera de la silla por la impresión dada y una gota en su cabeza escurriendo. Definitivamente su amigo era bueno en algunas cosas pero para cosas del trabajo había veces que era realmente impresionante la estupidez con la que lo llevaba.

-bueno contigo que se puede hacer. Admito que no es mala idea así que te apoyare-dijo esto con una media sonrisa-gracias Ryoga la verdad no se qué haría sin ti creo que iría a la quiebra-dándole unas palmadas en la espaldas en muestra de "cariño".

Ryoga se había vuelto su abogado y socio además de su mejor amigo. Después de que akane se había ido, el trato de decirle a Ukyo que había descubierto un sentimiento por ella pero para su mala suerte Konatsu logro conquistar a Ukyo dejando a Ryoga como solo un amigo de Ukyo. Lo bueno es que no le dolió tanto como cuando se entero que akane se había ido, después de todo la olvido pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla así que todavía no podía confirmar nada.

El chico de la pañoleta amarilla ya no se veía igual que antes ya que había recortado ligeramente su cabello para ya no tener que usar la banda, estaba más fuerte y musculoso, era igual de alto que Ranma, sus facciones habían pasado de niño a adulto, de hecho se podría decir que era como un hermano de Ranma ya que por detrás eran idéntico a pesar por la trenza. También por enfrente eran similares pero sus rostros eran igual de diferente que la personalidad que tenia cada uno. Él aun tenía sus ojos color miel y sus colmillos blancos y finos al igual que Ranma su color bronceado y sus ojos azules.

Train puestos unos trajes decentes pero bastantes costos de vista, Ranma traía uno gris con una camisa azul rey y zapatos boleados negros. Con un estilo no tan formal ya que tenía el saco abierto y dos botones desabrochados que lo hacía verse un poco informal pero sexy aunque no era la ocasión para eso. Ryoga con un traje blanco con una camisa, cinturón, zapatos cafés color chocolate pero él en cambio se veía bien ya que el traje era pegado y marcaba todos los músculos de sus brazos y pecho.

La señorita amablemente llego y pregunto que si ordenarían o esperarían a las acompañantes un poco más, ellos asintieron a lo ultimo dicho por la mesera y con mucha cortesía pregunto por algo de beber. Dudaron en pedir la bebida pero aceptaron una botella de vino y la mesera se retiro para brindárselas lo más rápido posible.

En lo que los chicos hacían bromas entre ellos, una chica rubia entraba y se ponía en el mostrador para preguntar por su señorita se la señalo y con un agradecimiento se dirigió hacia ella. Ryoga dejo eso por voltear a ver a la rubia que venía, era hermosa y sexy para sus ojos tenía un vestido corto azul marino, bastante simple pero quedaba bastante pegado a sus curvas pero debajo de la cadera se hacia una caída lisa, en el cuello traía joyería mas el vestido un escote muy favorecedor que no pasaba desapercibido y como únicos accesorios un bolso de mano azul y lentes obscuros. No hubo personas que se interesaran mucho ya que el lugar era bastante caro y lujoso como para ir de gala.

Se sentó en su mesa sin mencionar una palabra con dos chicos bastante impresionados por tal mujer que se sentaba enfrente de ellos, el chico de la trenza rápidamente reacciono pero su tono carmín no paso desapercibido por la chica de pelo rubio ondulado, en cambio, Ryoga estaba que se desangraba por la nariz definitivamente estaba en shock pero gracias a una patada por debajo de la mesa reacciono y se limpio un poco la nariz ya que para su santa suerte no había sangrado tanto como creía.

-buenas noches soy hanako Mizuya una de las señoritas publicidad y socia de Akane Tendo un placer-dio la mano a Ranma primero y el "contra ataco" con un beso en la mano mientras que al chico de ojos miel al saludarlo solo pudo estrechar la mano sabia que si hacia algo como lo que hizo Ranma podría no contarla.

-buenas noches soy Ranma Saotome y el es mi abogado y mano derecha Ryoga Hibiki-

-un gusto conocerlos-[por fin...]-termino con un pensamiento su frase.

Ranma comenzó con-y dígame señorita Mizuya…-no pudo terminar ya que lo corrigió-dígame hanako-

El sonrió y dijo ahora-hanako.. de casualidad ¿su socia no vendrá o con usted haremos el trato?-hanako se quiso responder a ese gesto tan engreído que tenia al pensar que su amiga era una cobarde así que respondió-no ,descuide Ranma ¿puedo tutearlo?-el asintió y la chica prosiguió-está sacando los papeles del auto así que también podrá tratar cualquier asunto con ella porque supongo que por el comentario, le molesta que yo haga sola el trato con ustedes o ¿me equivoco?-con eso le quito su sonrisa para pasar a un estado serio.

Ryoga reacciono rápido-mi amigo no se refería a eso señorita Hana-ella volteo a verlo y solo pudo sonreír al ver que él se había preocupado porque al parecer la habían faltado al respeto. Trato de desviar ese momento incomodo a otro más relajado-y díganos ¿Qué nos ofrecería como trato?-los dos chicos un semblante más serio que nada escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la chica que estaban a punto de ser dichas.

-pues eso me parecería mejor decírselo cuando llegue mi compañera ya que tenemos nuestro método de anunciarnos ¿me comprende?-por la expresión de curiosidad de los dos trato de hacer el acertijo más complejo-me refiero a que todo tiene que tener su método para venderse o exhibirse-los chicos no quisieron hacer más compleja la situación y solo dijeron un "comprendo" al unisón.

-dime Hana, ¿desde cuando empezaron con este negocio?-abrió Ranma la conversación con un dato importante para el pero que para hanako parecía pregunta de lo más común.

-mmm… desde que comenzamos o desde que tuvimos mucho reconocimiento?-dijo para que su respuesta fuera

-desde que comenzaron me gustaría saber-

-pues creo que 2 o 2 años y medio aproximadamente-dijo con una sonrisa inocente que no había mostrado en lo que llevaba de la noche. Con eso destrozo a Ryoga de ternura, llevaba 15 minutos hablando con ella y ya se estaba "encaprichándose" con ella.

-perdón por la tardanza pero el estacionamiento está repleto-los dos chicos y la chica de pelos dorados enfocaron su vista en la mujer que ahora llamaba la atención. Era ella la chica que tanto ansiaban ver, mejor publicista de Japón y sobre todo la prometida del pasado del hombre que estaba ahora enfrente. Akane vestía un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, un corte "v" y de la parte de la espalda destapado antes de la cadera que tenía unos pequeños listones del mismo color cruzándose por detrás del vestido mas unos tacones muy altos.

Ranma no podía creerlo después de tanto ahí estaba como si nada?, vestida elegante, se veía hermosa para los ojos de el joven de trenza, más aparte el cambio radical que había en ella, pero en ella había algo que había desaparecido algo que el recordaba en ella y en ese momento ya no se encontraba, su brillo de felicidad, ese toque o detalle que había en ella siempre y que hiciera que se viera especial o más bien feliz.

Ryoga estaba dentro de un transe ya que no le cabía en la cabeza que por fin tenia a akane, su amor platónico, la chica por la que tanto sufría y estaba "profundamente" enamorado, según el.[ahora que hago la saludo como si no la conociera o le digo "akane cuanto tiempo! Toma asiento, pero sería grosero de mi parte hablarle como si no la conociera aunque tampoco puedo mostrarme tan bien después de que se fue o sí?]-el cruzaba por una problemática mental hasta que gracias a Ranma pudo salir de todo eso.

-buenas noches akane no se preocupe por la demora, siéntese-a lo mejor no era lo mejor decirle por el nombre pero no pudo evitar dejarse vencer por los recuerdos y costumbre de llamarla así por suerte fue fuerte para todavía hablarle formalmente.

-buenas noches-alcanzo a decir Ryoga con mucho nervio. Era tan raro tener a akane enfrente después de tanto. Solo que tenía el problema de los malditos nervios gracias a la chica de cabellos dorados.

-gracias y bueno un gusto volver a verlos. Supongo que ya conocerán a mi socia y amiga hanako-dijo la peli azul sentándose y poniendo sus brazos encima de la mesa, cruzados.

-ya hemos tenido el honor-dedicándole media sonrisa a la chica-esa sonrisa todos la conocían a excepción de Hana, era su típica sonrisa de "chico egocéntrico" y akane supo que esta cena seria más que una pelea entre ellos por saber si contratar o no a esta hermosas mujeres.

-bueno pues supongo que tenemos que empezar-akane empezó a sacar las cosas de un pequeño portafolios que traía consigo desde que entro y que había puesto a un lado de ella.

-pero yo creo que antes deberíamos ordenar y después podríamos comenzar les parece?-dijo Ryoga antes de empezar a pasar al papel de abogado y socio de los gimnasios Saotome.

-me parece muy buena idea ya me moría de hambre-ese comentario fue hecho por hanako que hizo que akane se le saliera la gota por la cabeza al escuchar el comentario más infantil que nada de su amiga.

_En la casa de Kasumi y el doctor tofu_

El castaño estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa dándose paso a un término de un gran día de trabajo para poder disfrutar de la comodidad de su hogar. En ese momento unos niños bajaban la escalera con alegría mas una pequeña niña de 10 años ya seguida por su relajado hermano-PAPA!Llegaste!-corrió para abrazar a si papa por las piernas el solo sonrió por la alegría que emanaba su hija por su llegada.

El chico se limito a observar y decir-hola papa-tofu volteo con una sonrisa en rostro contestando-hola hijo como estas? Todo bien hoy?-con eso el chico asintió muy energéticamente para que después oyera a su madre gritar-la cena esta lista!-

Mei corrió como un rayo para la mesa y poder comer la delicia de platillos de su madre, tofu tomo a su hijo por el hombro y fueron a paso lento para llegar a donde ya su hermosa esposa estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa-hola cariño bienvenido-se dieron un beso pequeño y todos se sentaron a comer la deliciosa cena.

Después de tan gran comida los niños corrieron a sus cuartos para ver su programa favorito como de costumbre pero tofu y Kasumi se quedaron recogiendo platos como siempre aunque hoy el traía un propósito en mente para charlar con su esposa-amor cuando dijiste que iríamos a comer con tu familia-la chica con una sonrisa tierna y cálida contesto-aun no lo sé con la noticia de que mi hermana esta aquí mi padre y yo no hemos hablado de eso pero mañana me quisiera poner de acuerdo con él y así podríamos hablar del tema-

Llevo los platos a la cocina y regreso viendo que él estaba parado muy pensativo con lo que le acababa de decir-porque pasa algo?-el reacciono y comento-no nada solo quería saber para avisar el día que no abriré el consultorio pero amor puede ser este fin de semana? Ya sabes la siguiente semana será día de mucho labor por la quincena y no quisiera cerrar eso días-había encontrado un buen pretexto. Tofu planeaba que este fin de semana pudieran reunirse todos y por fin hacer que akane revelara su enfermedad con la familia sería algo muy fuerte y por eso trataba de planearlo con cuidado.-si supongo que podría decirle tranquilo yo me encargare para poder ver si puede ser este fin-terminando de recoger se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación cuando tofu la intercepto con un abrazo tierno y suave dándole las gracias y dirigiéndole unas hermosas palabras de amor a su bella esposa que sonreía.

_En el restaurante_

-bueno eso es todo lo que les ofrecemos-termino de decir la peli azul cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa desafiante que hizo que en Ranma despertara el instinto de pelea aunque esta seria de otro tipo algo que Nabiki sería la ganadora; que tendría que ser inteligente si quería ganar.

-veamos, me ofrece un contrato de un año con los mismos beneficios de todos sus clientes, y si no pueden cumplir el trabajo me traerán a otro publicista y no me cobraran sus servicios-dijo esto el chico de la trenza con una mano en la barbilla.

-así es como lo manejamos-dijo la chica rubia que solo se dedico a escuchar y agregar algunos detalles mientras su compañera daba toda la explicación de su trabajo hace unos momentos.

-no lo sé, no me gusta eso de tener los mismos privilegios que todos-akane con ese comentario tan egocéntrico frunció ligeramente el ceño, hanako quedo sorprendida al comentario y Ryoga solo pudo mascullar un " Ranma que haces?".Ranma hizo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo y siguió con su comentario-sería bueno que se volvieran mis publicistas oficiales obviamente en el año que dicen ustedes me brindaran sus servicios, lograr el cometido a toda costa y que en vez de que me cobren lo que a todos al fin del año mi abogado y uno suyo dependiendo del esfuerzo que hayan ejercido se les pagara lo que acuerde, les parece la oferta? así lograran el objetivo que requiero y cobraran su trabajo-

Hanako no estaba realmente segura de lo que él quería, ninguna persona en sus cuatro sentidos le gustaría dar dinero ya se le había hecho la oferta de que probablemente no pagaría y el pareciera que quería pagar a la fuerza los servicios. Akane no podría aceptar eso quizá le ofrecía el dinero pero la retendría con él durante un año y si sucediera algo que requirieran romper el contrato ella no podría hacerlo tendría que hacer otra oferta.

-lo siento señor Saotome pero no entiendo porque debería recibir otro tipo de privilegios-ese comentario fue hecho por hanako, el chico con más seriedad respondió-bueno entonces póngalo de esta manera señorita hanako, deseo que mi trabajo se cumpla así que si me gustaría que aseguraran que lo harán, eso es todo-

-entonces que le parece que le aseguramos el trabajo, el termino de la paga queda como usted ofreció pero entonces lo que se cancela es el termino de tiempo y ser sus "publicistas oficiales "está bien?-con eso akane piensa que ya ha ganado la guerra pero Ranma aun no dejaría dar por vencido.

-pero porque cancelarían la demanda que les he hecho y el termino de tiempo?-frunció levemente el ceño no le parecía bien el rechazo de su solicitud.

-porque ya no habrá necesidad de seguir con usted más tiempo o no habrá restricción de dejar el trabajo a medias si se acaba el límite de tiempo se acaba, cumpliremos el propósito y usaremos el tiempo que necesitemos y bueno lo otro solo no es posible-lo que había dicho era cierto el solo quería el trabajo y se lo darían en el tiempo que necesitaran para hacerlo. Él la había regado pero ahora salvaría su petición de las publicistas oficiales.

-y porque lo otro solo no?-pregunto con determinación a que lo conseguiría.-porque tienes otros clientes-dijo Ryoga sin preocupación alguna sabia perfecto que no podrían poner toda la atención en el ya que tenían más clientes.

-exactamente por la razón que acaba de mencionar el señor Hibiki-comento hanako, pero akane se percato que su amiga estaba perdiendo también la paciencia por eso trato de concluir con esto lo más rápido posible.

-ok eso lo entiendo pero me gustaría que ustedes personalmente se encargaran de mi asunto y no mandarme a alguien más por favor, es solo por seguridad a que esto no fracase tengo que admitir que me siento algo el primer trato que hago con personas que no conozco del todo-el comentario realmente que afecto a la peli azul pero trato de seguir y no dejarse vencer.

Hanako empezó a tomar todas las cosas para guardarlas mientras terminaba con eso ya que sabía que su amiga no estaba ya con ánimos de seguir con esto después de tal comentario-entonces esto ya está aclarado cumpliremos su trabajo a toda costa, el tiempo seria ilimitado, la paga se determinara al final y nos encargaremos de esto personalmente le parece?-cerro con fuerza el portafolio terminando de guardar todo y dirigiendo una mirada fría a el joven de la trenza-estoy de acuerdo-dijo sonriendo.

-señor Hibiki, le hare llegar el contrato para que lo revisen y firmen-le dedico una sonrisa hanako sabía que él no tenía nada que ver con esto, de hecho le pareció amable no apoyar a su amigo con sus peticiones.-nos tenemos que retirar así que después de que firmemos iremos a su oficina y empezaremos con el trabajo. Gracias por la cena fue un placer-saco de su bolsa la cartera pero Ryoga la detuvo-no se moleste señorita Mizuya nosotros pagaremos ya que las hemos invitado-ella solo asintió y dijo un hasta pronto.

Akane se levanto de su asiento despidiéndose fríamente, pero antes de irse se retuvo viendo los dos ojos zafiro del joven Saotome por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y se alejo de la mesa con su amiga llegando a la entrada del elegante restaurante.

-se podría saber que haces Ranma? Eres un idiota-reclamo con furia Ryoga.

-tenía que hacer que ella trabajara para mí o cerca de mí, tú sabes bien cual es una de las razones por la que la contrate-frunciendo el ceño a su amigo que lo hacía de igual manera.

-entiendo pero fuiste un maldito con tus últimas palabras-llamo a la mesera para pedir la cuenta.

-lo sé y lo siento pero el enojo que sentí al recordar el día que se fue me invadió y no pude contenerme-tomo un poco de vino y puso dinero encima de la charola que habían traído para la cuenta. Ryoga se levanto al igual que su amigo-socio y salieron de ahí sin ninguna otra palabra aunque unos pensamiento de por medio-[esto no será sencillo él le tiene mucho rencor dentro de él. Solo te deseo suerte akane-san]-

_En el hotel_

Akane entro azotando la puerta contra la pared venia realmente dolida y furiosa había estado llorando en el auto todo el trayecto pero le hacía sentir peor que todavía podía llorar por ese hombre que le había hecho tanto daño antes. Hanako tenía tantos sentimientos también rabia, tristeza, preocupación. Rabia al recordar a ese tipo con su comentario que hirió profundamente a su amiga ya que si no fuera así no estaría en ese estado. Siempre había sido fuerte, cuando le atacaban con algunos comentarios así en la escuela ella los tomaba a la ligera; esta vez no fue sentía terrible ver a su amiga así que ahora estaba llorando en su cama desahogándose solo se sentó alado de ella y le acaricio el cabello con cuidado. Con eso akane se volteo a sus piernas y lloro ahí aun más.

Le preocupaba que en un momento de esos le diera un ataque gracias al coraje que tenía pero solo podía estar con ella y decirle que ya había pasado, haría lo posible para que mientras este trabajo que ya no quería hacer se cumpliera. Su amiga estuviera bien-llora, las lagrimas purifican el alma-susurro a su amiga en el odio.

Después de minutos casi una hora akane quedo dormida .Hana la tapo con su cobertor y dejo que durmiera, fue a alistarse para también descansar de ese día de tantas emociones con una paz de que su amiga este bien y no haya causado más daño en ella que lo que ya había hecho el encuentro con ese tal Ranma Saotome.

_En la noche_

-akane Tendo estas a punto de morir-una risa escandalosa lleno por completo el lugar. Akane estaba en una sala oscura solo con un rayo de luz frente a ella pero distinguía dos figuras tras de la luz que apenas podría identificar. Sentía que pronto tendría un ataque pero estaba más concentrada a la pequeña persona que se reía de ella y a la otra forma obscura detrás que la veía con unos ojos rojos macabros que parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ella para comerla.

-qui…..en diablos…. Ere…s?-articulo akane con dificultad sosteniéndose el pecho que le dolía demasiado parecía que se lo oprimía para que fuera aplastada pero no había nada solo era una opresión en el pecho.

-jaja bien lo sabes así que no es necesario que me desgaste-con eso se acerco un poco para que por fin pudiera ver a la persona que deseaba verla muerta; cologne. Estaba aterrada, la cara de la anciana daba un terror indescriptible mas el miedo que ya tenía al sentirse acorralada era demasiado atroz.

-hasta nunca Tendo akane-chasqueo los dedos y en pocos segundos la persona atrás con ojos rojizos se abalanzo sobre akane con un palo en mano muy grande. No tuvo oportunidad para escapar pero solo vio como la chica que la había maldecido con esa porquería de hechizo mortal se ponía frente a ella con el palo en mano a punto de matarla. Akane grito con todo lo que tenia pero la chica levanto el palo y con toda la fuerza del mundo dirigió su mano hacia el pecho de akane.

-¡!-despertó la chica peli azul gritando y sudando de su cama. Había soñado con las amazonas asesinándola tenia aun la sensación de ser destruida por esas dos mujeres. Hana exaltada por tal grito vio a su amiga respirando rápidamente y temblando sentada en su cama con una mano en su levanto y corrió para abrazar a su akane-tranquila fue una pesadilla-no podía ni hablar la chica con ojos avellana que ahora estaban abiertos como platos se quedo temblando por un buen rato aunque no sabía que esa noche ese sueño le había dado la pista de quien era las causantes de todo su sufrimiento interno.

_Continuara…._

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 8 ^^espero que les haya que decirles viendo al paso en el que va esta historia no acabara muy pronto que digamos….asi que no les aseguro un fic de pocos capis XD de todo corazón a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews y me apoyan con esta historia espero que no se desesperen con tal lentitud y si en algún momento pasa díganmelo asi podre ir mas rápido para su gusto.

Les tengo un avizo importante tanto a mis lectores como a mis fans X3 tengo que decirles que una de las miles de cosas que me detienen mucho de este fic es que me da luego flojera escribir y creo que necesito escribir cosas distintas para no aburrirme yo y poder seguir escribiendo esto asi que a quien le interese empezare a escribir mas fics de Ranma que ya tengo planeados me gustaría que también los leyeran cuando estén ya publicados sin mas por el momento me voy.

Espero contar con su apoyo en esta historia al igual que en las que están por manda muchos abrazos y besos

AtteRutabi


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por …largo retraso pero aquí esta tengo que decir y confirmar que no dejare esta historia por nada se los aseguro y bueno para no darles mas rollo solo por últimos tengo que afirmarles que mi retraso se debe a mis otras historias nuevas pero solo eso lo lamento pero aquí esta el capitulo numero nueve agradezco a todos por leer y sus reviews que me alegran la vida ;D.

Simbología

-habla de personajes-

¨tono irónico¨

**Flashback**

_Lugares o sucesos importantes o cambios de escena_

Kaishi ningen

Capitulo 9

Faltaba poco para el amanecer toda la ciudad se encontraba en silencio a pesar de algunas aves que empezaban a llamar al sol y la chica de cabellos azulados que estaba despierta, sentada en el balcón de su habitación, pensando en la terrible pesadilla que la atormento en su descanso y que no la dejo volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-no había soñado así desde hace añ increíble que ahora regrese ese maldito sueño aunque no fue igual a los… otros –de su seño fruncido y pensativo paso a uno de sorpresa. Hace años si tenía un sueño pero se trataba del ataque; de cómo ella lo había presenciado y se repetía constantemente solo era un sueño muy concurrente pero ahora el caso era diferente. Por muy raro que sea su subconsciente formo otro sueño donde cologne se involucraba.

-quizás… tenga razón._silecio mental_. No definitivamente estoy alucinando ella dijo amazona y prometido definitivamente se refería a Shampoo; si, Shampoo la mando no hay duda-se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba para entrar a la habitación pero cuando estaba tomando el borde del ventanal para deslizarlo y entrar se quedo pensando con una cara seria –[o me podría estar equivocando]-bajo la vista-[no debo de dejar ninguna posibilidad descartada ni siquiera un sueño]-con eso entro a su habitación para empezar su día .Lo bueno es que ese día no sería tan ajetreado tenía pocas cosas por hacer y podría recuperar sus horas de sueño.

_Unas horas después_

-hanako no puedo creer que les hayas dicho que les enviamos el contrato pero no preguntaste a donde-dijo volviéndose a burlar de su amiga por la situación.

-podrías dejarlo ya! vamos ya a dejárselo y porque no lo preguntaste tu?-decía la rubia desesperada por las burlas y sarcasmos de akane.

-tú sabes que yo no me encontraba en todos mis sentidos en ese momento y tu dijiste lo del envío-rio-pero ok te dejare pero acepta que fue muy divertido-

-para ti-dijo poniéndose colorada.

**Flashback**

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar para avisar sobre una llamada, akane corrió a contestar ya que su amiga solo se tapaba la cara con la almohada tratando de no escuchar el molesto ruido.-diga?-contesto akane.

-buenos días señorita...-

-Tendo, buenos días-dijo akane complementando la frase a la otra voz femenina detrás del teléfono.

-señorita Tendo. Tiene una llamada del licenciado Masaki, le paso la llamada?-dijo dulcemente la joven.

-si por favor. Gracias-

-no hay de que señorita Tendo. Un segundo-se oyó un sonido agudo dando entrada a la llamada de su abogado que raramente le llamaba.

-akane buenos días un placer escucharte como estas?-decía la voz gruesa del señor mayor Masaki. Su abogado desde hace un año y bastante confiable para las dos.

-buenos días señor, igualmente y bien gracias usted?-decía sonriendo con un dulce tono que solía usar solo con él. Le recordaba a su padre de laguna manera siempre que hablaba con él.

-bien gracias hija(ya vieron porque jajá)estará hanako?-en ese instante akane volteo a ver que su amiga estaba de nuevo dormida con la almohada en la cara.

-sí pero está dormida puedo ayudarle?-

-si supongo. Lo que sucede es que anoche hanako me envió un contrato que van a hacer con los gimnasios…-

-Saotome-

-si ellos y bueno me dijo que los enviara pero no me dio la dirección-

-oh bueno yo no la se pero espere-tapo el teléfono para dejarlo en el buro e ir hacia el bolso de su amiga y sacar su agenda para buscar lo que pedía. No hayo nada así que no tuvo elección; despertaría a hanako.

-Hana-no despertaba-Hana-levanto la voz mientras movía su hombro-Hana-solo recibió un quejido. Resoplo y sin más que hacer-HANA!-la rubia salto y enojada pregunto que le sucedía.-tienes la dirección de Ranma me la está pidiendo el señor Masaki para enviarles el contrato-

Hanako se quedo pensando, se paro y tomo el teléfono

-señor Masaki-

-Hana lo siento por levantarte pero necesito la dirección del papeleo que quieres que mande-

-señor lamento decirle que… se cambiaron de lugar y no se me la nueva dirección-Akane cayo de la impresión. Como podía mentir de esa manera.

-oh bueno entonces después me dices-akane arrebato el teléfono y grito antes de que el señor colgara.-señor no es cierto es solo que no sabe a dónde enviarlo!-

Con eso la carcajada del señor salió del teléfono de lo fuerte que reía-dios santo con esta niña ok entonces se los mandare por fax y los entregaran ustedes-

-si señor-dijo akane con una gota en la cabeza

-llámenme cuando pueda enviarles el contrato pero akane dile a hanako que no para la próxima de decir algo que se asegure de pedir todos los dato jajá-

-si señor-rio con el-hasta luego-

-hanako no puedo creerlo-rio como nunca al ver el sonrojo de su amiga que solo fruncía el ceño porque su amiga había desmentido a Masaki.

**Fin del flashback**

_En el edificio_

Llegaron a un pequeño pero famoso edificio que se componía por los asuntos administrativos y demás de los gimnasios Saotome. Al subir al piso donde les habían indicado se acercaron a la que al parecer era llamada como la secretaria de el señor Saotome, no se veía mala persona era un chica muy hermosa pero de simple vista se apreciaba que era realmente entregada a su trabajo; se encontraba haciendo arreglos en una agenda y transcribiendo cosas en la computadora. Gracias a ello no pudo notar la presencia de las dos jóvenes que la veían de una manera muy curiosa y directa.

Akane llamo su atención porque, por más que se quedaran allí, no notaba sus presencias-disculpe-la señorita volteo y en seguida se irguió y dirigió su atención-buenos días señorita le puedo ¿ayudar en algo?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días ¿se encontrara el señor Saotome? Le vengo a entregar esto-le dijo con una gentil voz y mostrando el contrato.

-lo lamento pero ahora no se encuentra-hizo una inclinación con su cabeza-pero podría dármelo yo se lo daré y se lo podría enviar, sólo necesito sus datos-dijo mientras tomaba una pluma dando por hecho su propuesta.

Hanako frunció el seño y akane solo pudo reprimir de alguna manera la risa que quería salir-perdone, le parece que se lo dejara y después venga por él?-dijo dándole el contrato.

-si por supuesto-contesto pero tenía un sonrosado color a la vergüenza que paso por asegurar sus palabras y no ser recibidas como deseaba.

-muy bien, hasta luego y gracias-

-hasta luego pero antes señorita ¿me podría decir su nombre?-

-señorita akane Tendo-

_En el auto _

Hanako estaba mordiendo su uña del dedo indecisa a preguntar algo que le carcomía la curiosidad. Exhalando se decidió y prosiguió con preguntar-akane ya tenemos el asunto de Ranma en progreso pero y lo otro? Lo de…las chinas?-con eso akane puso su cara seria. Sabía que esa reacción podría pasar.

-no me he concentrado mucho en eso pero el sueño de anoche me hizo pensar que probablemente haya otra protagonista de mi ataque-

Hanako se desconcertó-como?-volteo a verla mientras ella conducía.

-si, creo que pudo ser su bisabuela Cologne ella no me quería a pesar de todo siempre Ranma fue su amado yerno-apretó sus manos-pero lo que me extraña es que no estuviera con Ranma después de la exposición más bien estaba una chica que no reconocí-

-los viste? pensé que no te habías figado-

-apenas y lo hice. Creo que significa que Shampoo no está aquí después de todo.-

Se hizo un silencio y hanako no pudo contenerse de su pensamiento-porque no quieres reportarlas a la policía? deben de pagar vamos-

-hanako ya te he dicho que si meto a las autoridades en esto tendré muchos problemas, todos se enterarían, probablemente me tomaran como conejilla de indias, fue hace mucho tiempo y no me ayudaría, quizás no están en el país, son muchas cosas que hacen que evite la posibilidad de la policía pero creo que ya necesito ayuda para encontrarlas.-

En eso estaban llegando a un pequeño lugar con un letrero que decía agencia de bienes raíces.-que idea tienes?-pregunto Hana desatando el cinturón.

-contratare a un investigador y ya veré pero quiero saber donde están y que ha pasado con ellas. Lo buscare y llamare hoy-

Estaban ya debajo del coche cuando hanako empezó a hablar con emoción-bueno vamos también a buscar nuestra casa nueva-esa decisión estaba tomada en la mañana ya que el tiempo que estarían ahí seria mucho para pasar en un hotel.

-si vamos-dijo sonriendo de medio lado ya que seguía algo incomoda con la situación anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la noche de ese mismo día volvía Ranma a su oficina, dejando su coche cerrado en el ya casi vacio estacionamiento. Su cabeza a estado muy ocupada con la chica de cabellera azul; lo estuvo desde hace años no había noche donde no se quedara despierto una hora o mas pensando el día que trato de alcanzarla para pararla en su "huida".

Toda su cabeza traía recuerdos y los sucesos recientes pero al igual que su cabeza su corazón también era un caos. Recordaba momentos de su pasado cuando todavía se pelaba con ella, caminaba con ella a la escuela, la salvaba de alguno de sus enemigos, aventuras, momentos inolvidables donde casi pudo profesar sus sentimiento y eso lo hacía pensar en desechar el plan, de aprovechar para estar a su lado y poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella aunque en otros casos no era así.

Sucesos recientes, verla en el público de la nada siendo una persona muy importante pero después siendo una increíble artista marcial ya que era un engaño lo que estuvo viendo todo ese tiempo. En el restaurante volviendo a cruzar fuertes palabras con ella mas lo frustrante que era ver en su mente cada noche las palabras que le dijo, el sentimiento de no saber de ella, si estaba bien o no, dónde estaba; nada ,nadie decía nada, había desaparecido y ella estaba sin ningún malestar. Mentiras, malentendidos, caprichos todo eso lo así enfadarse y sentir el mismo sentimiento como cuando peleo con Saffron; Tanto era el resentimiento que tenia contra ella que la llegaba a odiar tanto como a él.

Su corazón debatiéndose entre el odio y el amor más su cabeza que no dejaba que saliera de una vez esa persona que le hacía casi imposible la existencia.

-Al fin llegas nenita-decía el ex chico de la pañoleta cuando entro a su oficina. Por más tiempo que pasaba seguían con su juego de apodos por sus maldiciones pero ahora solo daba risa ya el enojo no estaba porque sabían que eso estaba en el olvido

-que haces aquí todavía cerdo ya debiste de haberte ido-decía mientras dejaba su saco en el perchero.-luego creo que te excedes-se sentó enfrente de él ya.

Solo bufo –es lo único que hago así que para mí está bien-le dio una carpeta que deslizo por la mesa.

-por eso no tienes novia-murmuro pero si fue audible para el otro joven.

-ya vendrá la correcta para que andar con CUALQUIERA-dijo recalcando la última palabra refiriéndose a cierta persona

-la verdad no me interesa estar con cualquiera ni que me fuera a casar nada más es para entretención como todos lo hacen y aparte consigo chicas muy guapas por que quieren fama-dijo con una media sonrisa pero no tenía ningún carisma era más fría y falsa-y que es esto-decía "terminando" de leer el documento.

-el contrato de akane y hanako lo revise y dice todo lo que dijimos, para mi está bien-en ese momento el chico de la trenza lo firmo confiaba ciegamente en el.-entonces ahora si me voy es todo-trato de tomar el contrato pero una mano puso resistencia en el acto.

-sabes me siento bastante bien teniendo esto en las manos-su intensiones malignas solo asustaban. Con cuidado tomo la carpeta no quería hacer ningún comentario.

En ese momento llego Ryoko como si nada sin tocar y abrazarse a Ranma y jugar con su trenza-hola amor-dijo melosa la chica rubia que en estos momentos de su vida era su "novia"-vamos a algún lado si?-decía con cara de niña inocente pero era obvio que si se iba con ella esa noche no sería tan inocente su noche.

-hola, está bien pero ahora yo decido que hacer porque la otra vez acepte ir contigo al cine y todo lo demás que pediste-la chica acepto y con eso se levantaron para retirarse-bueno amigo nos vemos-la chica lo imito y salió de allí.

-hay Ranma-dijo en suspiro el chico el los siguió dejando la sala sola y caminando a su oficina que estaba a unos metros de esa para recoger sus pertenecías e irse a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane se estacionaba en la puerta del edifico en esos instantes(desde que Ranma entro a su oficina) ya que venían por los papeles como quedaron pero no pensaron que tan tarde lo único que les dio un respiro fueron las luces que aun se veían prendidas.

-Hana bájate tu por ellos yo te espero-dijo recargándose en el asiento y dejando caer su cuello relajándose mínimamente.

-por que?-dijo reclamándole

-porque yo maneje todo el día ,manejo casi todos los días porque tú tienes una rara fobia por chocar así que no te cobro por llevarte pero si no vas lo empezare a hacer-dijo con tono amenazante. Hana refunfuño pero bajo al final y se dirigió a la entrada. Sabía que jamás en la vida le cobraría menos le molestaba porque también hanako hacia cosas por ella que solo una persona tan buena como ella haría.

Hanako entro al edifico y le dijeron que la secretaria ya no estaba pero que aun se encontraba el señor Hibiki. La rubia paso sin ninguna pena le tenía buena espina a él, tomo el ascensor y subió con las indicaciones que le dieron para llegar a su oficina para ver si el sabia sobre el papel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane ya llevaba casi media hora esperando a hanako eso le preocupo así que estaba decidida a bajar del auto. No le gustaba que su amiga se quedara sola y en el edificio de esa persona que le hizo daño y lo que menos tenia era confianza en él.

Empezó a desatar el cinturón para bajar del auto, cerrar los vidrios, apagar el radio y al fin cerrar la puerta pero antes de poder apretar el cerrojo del auto escucho unas risas muy escandalosas que salían del edificio y que se percibían a unos metros de ella. No supo cómo pero el escalofrió que la recorría le dio una pauta de quien podía ser-[puede ser otra persona]-pensó antes de voltear y ver como Ranma y su novia caminaban abrazados y muy risueños.

Akane cerró el coche en ese instante el chico volteo al frente para visualizar a la peli azul parada junto a un auto con llaves en mano viéndolos fijamente sin ningún rodeo. Empezó a parar el paso haciendo que Ryoko volteara su vista a ella.

Los tres parados en el cemento de la banqueta sin hacer ningún ruido fijando la mirada uno en otro. Akane viendo a Ranma y a su acompañante muy pegados viendo los ojos de los dos que no dejaban de verla era como una batalla visual pero no se ganaba nada solo una tensión realmente incomoda para que lo último que resto de ese instante viera a Ranma ahora sin perder ni un detalle de su cambio físico y perdiéndose en su mirada azul que la estaba derritiendo lentamente.

Ranma estaba petrificado, no reaccionaba, no sabía; veía a esa chica parada como si nada viéndolo a los un momento a otro la presencia de la otra chica se volvió invisible lo único en que pensaba era verla, atravesar esos ojos chocolates para observar su interior que era imposible, Ryoko rompiendo tensión y dejando de examinar a la peli azul dijo-quién es?-es un murmullo hacia el chico que fue un momento ignorado porque era tan profundas las miradas que compartían que en esos instantes solo estaban esos dos pares de ojos viéndose más dos almas buscando en la otra algo que les faltaba.

Continuara…

Uiii …. Los deje en un momento tenso entre akane, Ranma y Ryoko X) ya es suficiente que ellos estén solos mas ahora todavía esta ella de por medio dios q incomodo.

Perdónenme por la tardanza la musa no salía =( pero ya acabe este y espero q no me tarde tanto otra vez

Bueno ahora ya vieron quien es esta tipa jajaja y ya después se enteraran de otras cositas q Ranma tiene ocultas en su pasado…0.0al igual que akane. Nuestros personajes ahora si que tienen problemas porque ¿Qué es más fuerte el amor o el odio?

Creo que es todo ya saben algún comentario, queja, opinión, sugerencia, regaño, etc REVIEW^^ espero que les haya gustado y les doy gracias a todos por leer esta historia

Hasta pronto y un abrazo

Atte:Rutabi


End file.
